A New Perspective
by entilza
Summary: A boy helps an anime character and has his life changed forever.
1. A New Face

**A New Perspective **

**Shadow Entilza: Hello Everyone, I am Shadow Entilza. Entilza's other side. I came from-**

**Entilza: Get out of here! (Shoves Dark Entilza into a closet and locks the door. Banging can be heard.) Now then, I, Entilza, have released my other side to write a few stories. Stories I would not do. You see, Dark Entilza is a product of watching way to much TV and reading. Now, anyone who knows me personally, a.k.a. my family, please remember that this is a story from the dark reaches of my imagination. **

Chapter One: A New Face

Steven was relaxing in his bed, watching Saturday morning cartoons. He was 16, with brown hair and green eyes. He was about 5'10 and he loved sci-fi and anime. His younger brother Tyler was always saying he was too old for them, but that was why he'd had a new lock put on his door. He always dreamed of being in the anime he watched. Sometimes he even imagined himself as an anime character.

"Steven turn it down!" Came a voice from the next room. His father Russel only let him watch cartoons because he knew trying to get him off them would be too much trouble. So he settled for making Steven's watching of them as miserable as possible.

"Fine!" He called, turning the volume down by 5. He was watching the Winx club. A storm was raging outside and the reception was a little fuzzy, but that didn't bother him. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck so close he was blinded for a second. It had struck the TV antenna! "Damn," he swore. He had a VCR running in the lining room recording cartoons on another channel. He went up to the TV and banged on it. It worked sometimes. This time though he got a big shock and jumped back.

FLASH! Something hit him in the gut and he was launched back onto his bed.

"What was that?" His brother called from his room where he was playing Zelda.

"Nothing," he called back. Then he looked down, saw what had hit him, and nearly screamed and fainted at the same time. IT WAS BLOOM! Bloom from the Winx Club was lying on his lap, knocked out. "Ok Steven, get a grip," he whispered. "You've got a real anime girl lying on you. What are you going to do?"

The first thing he did was see if she was hurt. She seemed fine, but he didn't look too closely. He managed to move her onto the bed and draped the comforter over her. He knew he couldn't let anyone else see her. Fortunately no one came into his room unless they wanted something.

An hour later Bloom started to stir. She sat up, rubbing her head.

"Oh man, what hit me?" Then she opened her eyes and saw she was in a strange place. Everything looked different. Then she saw Steven. "Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded.

"Whoa, come down Bloom. You just came through my TV screen," he answered.

"How do you know my name?"

"Look at the TV," he said. The reception was back and Winx Club was playing.

"Oh, that's what happened. I've never been in the other reality before. That's why I didn't recognize it."

"The other reality? What are you talking about?"

"Your world and mine exist on different planes. Somehow I crossed over into your world."

"So has this happened before?"

"Yes, but it's rare, and forbidden. Sometimes one of us becomes romantically involved with someone from here. You see, here our powers are far greater than back in our world, and we can give powers to your kind."

"So what do we do now? I mean I'm not going to give you to the police or anything."

"Well that's good. I guess I'm stuck here until the others come for me."

"How long will that be?" Steven asked.

"No more than a few days."

"How am I going to keep you hidden for that long? I mean someone's bound to see you." Bloom just smiled.

"Don't worry. Remember, I can do a lot of things here I couldn't back home." She suddenly turned invisible.

"Well that's a useful ability. I guess we're stuck like this for a few days." Steven was scared and exited at the same time. On one hand, he had the responsibility of keeping Bloom safe until her friends came for her. On the other hand, he had just met a person he'd never thought possible. It was going to be a very interesting few days.

**So, how was that for an opening? Was it great, good, bad, horrible? Should I continue or lock up Shadow Entilza in the back woods of my mind again? Please be honest. **


	2. Room Mate and Work

**Chapter Two: Room Mate**

**Shadow Entilza: Yes, I'm out! Not then, I hope you like my story. Entilza doesn't want me to go to far without him, so I gotta go. HE'S COMING! (Runs)**

**Entilza: Come back here! (Runs after Shadow Entilza. You're not getting away again!) **

**Reviewers:**

**Stormrose Dewleaf: It's been a while. I haven't seen you since Dark Winx. I'm glad you like it. **

It had been a few hours since Bloom had arrived. Steven had wanted to know everything about here. He wanted to see if she was the same person he'd seen on TV.

"Not exactly," she replied. "You see, when a new cartoon is created in your world, it becomes real in the other world too. We know what's happening but we don't just do whatever our TV selves do."

"Cool, so do the different anime worlds overlap or anything?"

"Each series has its own world, but we've created a world where we can all get together."

"Man I'd love to see that place," Steven said dreamily.

"That might just happen. When the others come for me I'll tell them how you helped me and they might agree to let you see our world."

"Thank you Bloom!" Steven said, giving Bloom a hug, then realized what he was doing and jumped back. "Sorry."

"It's all right, just don't do it again," Bloom said. She was blushing a bit.

"Well, I've got to go to work. Would you like to come with me? You'd get to see more of my world."

"I guess. Let me just make myself a little less noticeable," she said as she shrunk herself to two inches in height. "Ok, ready."

"Wow, you are amazing Bloom," Steven said as he changed into his work shirt.

They took his car to work. Steven had just gotten his license a month ago. They took the highway to a Bell Air shopping center and Steven parked next to the Subway.

"Well Bloom, this is where I work," he said, pointing to Subway.

"You make food here?"

"Yeah, sandwiches mostly. We also get all the soda we want for free. Well, lets to in."

Bloom was loving every minute of this. She had never been to this reality before, so she was seeing almost everything for the first time.

"Hey guys," Steven said as he walked in.

"Hey," replied Kevin.

"How's it goin?" Kyle asked.

"Fine, so how's if been today?"

"Busy," Kevin said. "You can start with the dishes and then fill the bread cart."

"You got it," Steven said. He took off his watch and began washing dishes.

"So you do all the stuff in the back?" Bloom asked from her perch on his left shoulder.

"Uh huh. I'm not very good at making sandwiches so I just do everything else."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so. Not without letting everyone see you," he said. He was lifting a meat bin to the drying rack when water splattered out and caught him in the face.

"I can a least help you with that," Bloom said as she sent a wave of heat over Steven and dried up all the water.

"Thanks." Bloom just smiled. So two hours passed. Steven shared some of the sandwich he made with Bloom. She grew back to normal size for a minute. After they left, Bloom fell asleep in the back seat of the car. Staying small had been a bit tiring for her.

"Hey Bloom, wake up, we've home," Steven said when he'd pulled the car into the driveway. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Carry me, I'm tired," she said. She was still small enough for Steven to pick up in his hand, so he carried her to his room and set her down of a pillow he'd set on his desk. Then he set to work on the insane amount of homework he had. He was just finishing with the Geometry when Bloom woke up. "Oh, thanks for carrying me in. Staying small takes a lot out of me."

"Sure thing. Hey, it's just about time for dinner. Do you like pizza?"

"Sure. One thing about anime people is that we can eat as much as we want and never gain an ounce."

"Now that's an ability that could make you billions in this world if you were allowed to do it," Steven said.

"I know. I think I'll go to bed now. I'll be a lot better in the morning once I've really recovered from crossing the barrier between our worlds."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning Bloom," Steven said as he tuned out the lights.

**How was this? Am I doing good? In the next chapter Bloom will go to Steven's school. Stay tuned and don't forget to review. **

**SHADOW ENTILZA**


	3. A New Student

**Chapter Three: New Student**

**Shadow Entilza: I am a genius! This is my best story I've ever written!**

**Entilza: It's the only story you've written. **

**Shadow Entilza: Don't ruin the moment! (Shoves Entilza into pile of dirty socks) **

**Entilza: (Rising with VERY angry look on face.) YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT! (Summons lightning staff and charges at Shadow Entilza.**

**Shadow Entilza: Yikes! Gotta go! Enjoy the chapter! (Runs screaming as Entilza zaps him over and over again.) **

**Reviewers: **

**Stormrose: Thanks. I'd like to go there too. **

Sunday passed by quickly. Steven showed Bloom some of the movies he owned. He also showed her his favorite computer game: The Battle For Middle-Earth, a Lord of the Rings game. Bloom loved it. She wanted to play it, so Steven had her sit in his lap and guide his hands. Later he shared his dinner with her and they both fell asleep: Steven in his bed and Bloom on her pillow.

When Steven woke up on Monday, he got up and popped some waffles in the toaster. Then he took a shower and got dressed. He went back into his room, woke mini-Bloom and gave her a piece of a waffle.

"Well Bloom, it's time for me to go to school. You want to come along?"

"Sure I guess." She went invisible and changed into her Winx form so she could fly.

"That is so cool Bloom!' He said. So they got into Steven's car and fifteen minutes later they arrived at the high school. "All right, first class is Economics. Also my most hated class."

"How come?" Bloom asked. She was flying a foot above Steven's head so someone didn't knock her off Steven's shoulder by accident.

"It's boring for one, and the teacher makes us take tons of notes but never lets us use them on tests or anything." A few minutes later Steven took his seat in Mr. Clark's class. All they did was talk about Supply and Demand. Bloom fell asleep on Steven's desk. When class was over Steven scooped Bloom up and walked to his English class. Ms. Mernel was nice and allowed students to bring snacks to class as long as they took care of the wrappers. Bloom has some fun and flew around, tapping kids on the shoulder.

Next was P.E. Steven was in a class that was doing volleyball. Bloom flew around and did some aerial tricks. Steven could tell she was getting bored.

Finally, after several more classes, Steven and Bloom started the drive home.

"I'm sorry it was so boring Bloom," he said. "Having to stay invisible must be pretty dull."

"Yep, it's not your fault though," Bloom replied. "I'm the one who wanted to see your school. Still, it was cool seeing all those kids."

"How about I play one of the Lord of the Rings movies for you when we get home?"

"Great! In our world we rarely manage to get things from this world. You know Steven, you're one of the few people who's encountered one of us and not tried to get something."

"Just seeing you is enough from me Bloom," Steven replied. Bloom smiled.

"Well, the others should reach us by tomorrow. I'll tell them how you took care of me Steven and try and get you a peak at our world."

"Thanks Bloom, but I doubt they'll take me. I'd stick out like a zit."

"Oh come on. Everyone there will probably totally floored. You'd be the first person from this world most of them will have ever seen!"

"I guess we'll find out on the morning. For now, let's watch the movie," Steven said, pressing play on the VCR. For the rest of the evening, Steven and Bloom talked, at first about the movies. Then Steven started asking Bloom about Alfea and what life was like as a fairy. "It's always been one of my biggest dreams to have powers like all you anime people do."

"Yeah, it's pretty great. Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning," Bloom said as she shrunk down as fell asleep on her pillow. Steven draped a pillow cover over her to serve as a blanket.

Meanwhile, a man stared intently at a screen. The blip had been in the same location for several hours now. That had to be its place of residence.

"At last, after all these years, I'll finally do it."

**Well, how was that Stormrose? Who is this mystery man? Will Steven get to go to the anime world? Find out in the next chapter. Until then don't forget to review and see ya! **

**ENTILZA**


	4. A New World

**Chapter Four: A New World**

**Shadow Entilza: I don't have much time. In this chapter Steven will-.**

**Entilza: There you are! (Fires electric lance at Shadow Entilza).**

**Shadow Entilza: (Blocks with shield). Enjoy the chapter. That's it Entilza! You're going down! (Summons Staff of Flame). CHARGE!**

**Entilza: I'll be back after I teach this twit some manners. YAHHHH!**

**Reviewers: You'll see what he looks like soon. This chapter will be long. You have been warned, but I hope it's good.**

When Steven and Bloom woke up the next morning the TV was on and full of static.

"They're coming through!" Bloom cheered. Sure enough, a few minutes later the rest of the Winx Club came through, transformed and ready to fight if they had too.

"Bloom you're all right!" Stella cried, enveloping Bloom in a hug. The rest of the girls glanced around the room and spotted Steven. They immediately tensed.

"Who are you? You'd better not have tried to hurt Bloom!" Stella said.

"It's all right Stella. This is Steven. He's been taking care of me since I dropped in. He's been great." Bloom stated.

"Ok then. If you say so Bloom. So, you ready to get back home?"

"Yeah! Uh, can I ask you guys a favor," Bloom whispered.

"What is it Bloom?" Techna asked.

"Well like I said, Steven's been taking really good care of me."

"Yeah," Stella prompted.

"Well, he kinda wants to see our world."

"WHAT! Bloom you know that's forbidden."

"Yeah, but he's one of the few humans who hasn't tried to take my powers. He even let me go to his school. He made sure I got everything I needed. It's the least we could do. I mean, what harm could he possibly do?"

"I promise I'll obey your rules." Steven said.

"It's been his dream," Bloom said.

"Well…I suppose. After all he did take care of you."

"Thank you!" Steven cried.

"But you have to remember you'll be in our world, so you'll have to do everything we say."

"I promise," Steven replied. He already had his shoes, socks and watch on.

"Well then let's go," Stella said. She fired her Winx at the TV screen and slowly a portal opened. The group walked through it and found themselves floating through a clear anime blue sky. There were several massive mansions, a castle and a city scattered around, with forests covering much of the landscape. In the distance Steven could see a sea sparkling.

"This is amazing," Steven remarked.

"Steven, welcome to the cross realm," Bloom said. "This is where all the different anime worlds intersect." They headed towards one of the mansions. "That's mansion five."

"Who'll be there?"

"Everyone comes to whatever place they want. I think you'll like it here."

The group flew into the yard in front of the mansion and walked up the steps to the front door. Inside the place was beautiful. Several people were in the main hall.

"Bloom, you're back," Zoey from Mew Mew Power cried as she ran up to the group. Then she noticed Steven. "Whow, you brought someone from the other reality here!"

"Hi there Zoey, I'm Steven."

"You know my name?"

"Yeah, I know a ton about anime people," Steven replied.

"Okay, what's me Mew Mew weapon?"

"The Strawberry Bell," Steven replied confidently.

"All right, where do I work?"

"Café Mew Mew."

"Last question. What are the aliens I fight called.

"The aliens are Cyniclons, but you fight Predicites."

"Ok, you do know something," Zoey said. "So why'd you girls bring him here?" She asked Stella.

"Bloom wanted us to. She says he kept her safe while we were searching for her," Stella replied.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Steven," Zoey said, extending her hand. Steven took it, surprised at how smooth and soft it was.

"Thanks. You're even cuter in person then you are on TV," he said causing Zoey to blush.

"Thanks. So I guess you'd like a tour."

"Sure. This is my first time in this reality."

Zoey took Steven on a tour of the massive mansion. The Winx girls went off to do something or other. Zoey showed Steven the mansion grounds. The place was huge. There were over five hundred rooms, most of them for exercise, playing, training or eating. They met a lot of people along the way. The Sailor scouts, the Love Angels, the Ninja Turtles and many more. They were all surprised to see Steven, and astonished at the knowledge he had about all of them.

"So, are you hungry?" Bloom asked.

"Sure. I'd love to try anime food," Steven replied.

Bloom showed Steven to a cafeteria. He picked out a slice of pizza, potato salad and a can of soda. The cafeteria had practically every kind of food he'd ever seen, and a lot he'd never seen.

"This stuff is great!" He said. The food was far better than anything he'd eaten back in his world.

"I'm glad you like it." A portal suddenly opened in the middle of the room.

"I'm pretty sure I know who that is," Bloom said. "There's only one person who sets his arrival point in the cafeteria." A second later Lan Hikari came through, fallowed by Dex, Yai and Maylu.

"Hey Lan," Steven called. Lan looked over and stared at Steven.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"I'm Steven. Bloom brought me here, and I know a lot about you and your friends. You net navi is Megaman. Your friends are Yai and Glide, Maylu and Roll and Dex and Gutsman."

Lan was stunned for a moment. Then his stomach reminded him what he'd been about to do. "Uh I'll be right back," he said, then grabbed a plate and loaded it down with food. "So, what do you think of the cross realm?" He asked.

"It's the most amazing place I've ever seen. So, how's Megaman?"

"Great. It's nice to meet you," Megaman said from the screen of Lan's P.E.T.

"I wish I had a net navi so I could battle you," Steven said.

"Well then why don't we get you one," Lan said.

"Is that even allowed?" He asked, looking at Bloom.

"Well the rules aren't very clear on what visitors can and can't do. We don't really have any clear leaders here. This realm's meant to be a place where people can go and relax, so I don't see any reason why not."

"All right!" Lan's gang shouted, causing everyone to jump. They grabbed Steven and hauled him through a portal to Lan's world.

They ended up in Yai's house.

"All right, as you probably know, I am extremely rich. I can make you any kind on navi you want. I can even custom make battle chips for you."

"You're certainly energetic," Steven remarked.

"Well it's not everyday I get to meet someone from another reality," she replied. She took Steven into another room and together they began designing Steven's net navi.

Five hours later they were finished. They had just returned to the mansion when Steven thought of something.

"Hey, I just realized I've been gone for almost ten hours. What are my parents going to think?"

"Don't worry," Zoey said, putting a hand on Steven's shoulder. "When you go home, only a few seconds'll have gone by. We can control how much time passes when we go through portals."

"Well that's a relief," Steven said.

"So, are you ready for a net battle?" Lan asked.

"You bet. Let's find an arena."

Lan and the gang took an elevator to a floor that had several net battle arenas.

"Let's go!" Lan said when they were both in position. "Jack in Megaman, power up!"

"Jack in Angel, power up!" Steven replied. His P.E.T was blue just like Lan's

Both net navis appeared on the battlefield. Angel turned out to be a female navi. She was a head taller than Megaman, with ling blond hair and was dressed in a shimmering white dress.

"Hi there! I'm Angel, Steven's net navi!" She said in a perky voice. "Now don't take it easy one me just because I'm a girl."

"Oh don't worry. I don't go easy on anyone," Megaman replied.

"Let's get this started!" Lan commanded. "Go Megaman!"

"Go Angel!" Steven answered. "Let's show Megaman your special ability."

"Special ability?" Lan asked.

"You heard him. I'm not called Angel for nothing," Angel said as two white wings flashed into existence and she took to the air.

"You can't get away that easily!" Lan said. "Condor, battle chip in, download." Megaman hoped onto the flight creature and gave chase to Angel.

"Mega Buster," Megaman called and his built in weapon appeared.

"You can dodge that," Steven said. Megaman fired but Angel twisted and dived. Not a single shot hit. "Now let's show off some of my new battle chips. Extreme speed and wing blade, battle chips in, double download!" Angel sped toward Megaman, and her wings started glowing. She hit hard, knocking Megaman off the Condor. He hit the ground but was back up in an instant.

"That was pretty good, but it'll take more than that to beat Megaman," Lan said. "Fire Sword, battle chip in, download." Megaman lunged at Angel with a burning sword. She dodged but the sword caught the edge on one of her wings.

"Angel! Are you all right?" Steven asked. Angel smiled.

"I'm fine, but if he wants to play rough then let's do the same."

"Gotcha, Celestial Bow and Thunder arrow, battle chips in, double download!"

Angel grinned as a white bow and an electric arrow appeared in her hands. She took aim and fired.

"Dodge Megaman!" Lan ordered. Megaman jumped to the side and the arrow narrowly missed him.

"I don't think so. Guide, battle chip in, download!" The thunder arrow turned around and struck a stunned Megaman in the chest.

"Get up Megaman!"

"I'm okay, but this Angel's pretty good."

"Thanks," Angel said. "Now let's finish this."

"I agree. Let's win this one Megaman. Metal Soul, Navi Chip in, download!" Megaman turned into Heavy Metal Man mode.

"Ha, Metal Break!" He called, charging up his fist.

"Yeah well try this! Heaven's Charm and Light Burst, battle chips in, double download!" A blinding light caused Megaman to look away long enough for a rainbow cloud to envelop him. Megaman was paralyzed.

"No, what was that?"

"Heaven's Charm paralyzes any navi caught in it. Now, Piece Arrow, battle chip in, download. Let's finish this Angel!"

"You got it! Pierce Arrow!" She called, firing the most powerful arrow in her arsenal.

"Megaman, log out!"

"Megaman logging out," the computer said. "Winner, Angel."

"You were awesome Steven," Lan said. "Not many people can beat Megaman, and your chip combinations were great."

"Thanks Lan. I watched all your battles on TV. I didn't actually think I could win."

"You were great Angel," Megaman said. The navis were in Lan's P.E.T.

"Thanks. I was nervous. It was my first battle."

"You battled like a pro though," Megaman said.

"Thanks, you're pretty good too, and pretty cute," she added, causing Megaman to blush. "See ya soon," she said as she returned to Steven's P.E.T.

"Well, I think I'm gonna have some dinner," Lan said.

"You just ate half an hour ago," Maylu said.

"Forget it, no one can stand between Lan and food except a net battle," Steven said.

"He's right," Lan said as he practically ran back to the cafeteria.

For the rest of the day Steven explored the mansion. He mostly stayed with Lan and they talked about net battles and food. The food was mostly Lan.

"So, do you wanna stay the night?" Bloom asked. "I've already got a room reserved for you."

"Thanks Bloom. Id' love to. You're the best." Bloom blushed a bit.

"Thanks. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Steven's room was the size of his entire house. It had a bathroom, a bedroom and a living room.

"Thanks Bloom, I guess I'll see you in the morning." He said as Bloom went through a portal back to Alfea. "This has been the best day," he said to himself as he changed into anime pajamas. Tomorrow would probably be even better.

**How was that? Did you like my net navi? I made up her battle chips. I wanted an angelic theme. In the next chapter Steven will continue his exploration of the anime world. Stay tuned and don't forget to review. See ya soon!**

**ENTILZA**


	5. A Gift and a Goodbye

**Chapter Five: A Gift and a Goodbye**

Steven woke early the next morning. It took him a moment to remember where he was. There was a knock on his door. He threw his cloths from yesterday back on.

"Come in," he called. Bloom walked in.

"Morning. So, what do you feel like doing today?' She asked.

"I'm actually not sure. Yesterday I had more fun than I've probably had in my entire life. Everything here is so beautiful and wonderful, and I actually have my own net navi!"

"Well let's get some breakfast. Maybe we'll run into someone you'll want to get to know," Bloom suggested.

"Great idea, let's go."

By this time, word of Steven had spread through the entire realm. The cafeteria was totally crowded. Everyone looked up when Steven and Bloom entered.

"Uh, hi everyone," Steven said nervously. "I think I've become a celebrity," he said to Bloom.

"You're right. So, are you going to greet your fans?"

"If they swamp me, just remember I'm not as resilient as you anime girls are."

For the next few hours, Steven was the center of attention. They all wanted to know everything about him and his world. He showed them Angel. Lan told them how she beat Megaman. Everyone wanted to talk to him at once. After breakfast, they took him to the city he'd seen from the air the day before.

"So Steven, we've got stuff here from all the realm. Anything you really want?" Zoey asked him. Steven was fascinated by the things he saw in the shop windows. Battle chips, cloths, and tons of magic items.

"This is, without a doubt, the most incredible place I have ever seen," he said. Then he saw something he really wanted. "Hey, persocoms!" He was staring into a persocom store. "Ever since I saw Chobits I've always dreamed of having my own persocom."

"Well, let's get you one," Bloom said.

"But don't they cost a fortune?" Steven asked.

"In this realm you don't have to pay for anything. This place was designed so that everyone could be happy. The only catch is that most of what you buy here you can't take back to your own reality. Still, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to take your stuff back as long as you keep it hidden."

Steven and the girls walked into the store. A girl with green eyes and purple hair greeted them.

"Hello, welcome to Star Electronics. I'm Hikari, can I help you? Oh, you must be this Steven everyone's talking about," she said.

"Yep. I came here yesterday."

"I heard how you looked after Bloom. So I guess you're looking for a persocom?"

"Yep, probably a mobile unit though. I doubt I'd be able to hide a human size persocom from my family."

"Sure, I've got the perfect one right here." She went into the back for a minute and came back out with a laptop persocom. She was the same size as Kotako, with long blond hair that ended at her waist. She also had a small light blue headband with small white wings at the ends.

"She's so cute," Steven said.

"She's the latest model, custom made actually. She's got great learning abilities, a top of the line firewall system, incredible internet speed, backup memory and wireless control of electronics."

"Ok, now she's cute and incredible," Steven said. "I'll take her."

"All right. Here's the manual and some additional software. Take good care of her."

"I will. She'll probably get along great with Angel."

"Angel? Who's that?" Hikari asked.

"She's my net navi. Yai made her for me," he said, holding out his P.E.T.

"Hi there!" Angel said.

"Hello there, you are so cute," she said.

"Thank you," she replied. "So, I'm getting a sister?"

"She's a persocom," Steven explained. "She's like you only she has a physical body. When I activate her I'm sure you'll be great friends.

"So, where to next?" Bloom asked once they'd left the shop.

"I'd just like to see the city," Steven said. So for the next few hours the girls took Steven around the city. They had lunch in Yahoot's Number three curry. Angel beat Magicman and Torchman.

"You're pretty good," Mr. Match said when they were leaving. "Here, take this as a trophy," he said, tossing Steven a fire tower battle chip.

"Thanks," Steven said.

After lunch and some more exploring, the group returned to the mansion. Steven went up to his room to program his new persocom. It was a lot more complicated than he thought it would be. After an hour and a half though, he was finally ready. Everything had been installed. All he needed to do was activate her. He pressed a section of her neck and slowly, with the sound of a computer powering up, her eyes opened.

"Hello master," she said, bowing.

"Hello. My name is Steven, you can call me that."

"I understand Master Steven. What is my name?"

"Hmm, your name is…Kurumi."

"Kurumi confirmed. Master Steven confirmed. Would you like to install a password?"

"Not right now. So, I think it's actually time I went home. This place is amazing, but I think I should go back before I become so attached to this place I can't leave."

He went downstairs and told the girls the same thing.

"I'll miss you Sam," Bloom and Zoey said.

"You gotta come back soon so we can have another net battle," Lan said.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be back," Steven said. Bloom began opening a portal back to Steven's reality.

"Wait, we're coming with you," Bloom said. The Winx Club entered the portal along with Steven. "I just want to say goodbye in your world, since that's where we first met," Bloom said.

"Ok, but we should probably exit in a place away from my house. Someone'll probably notice the light flash from a portal. Let's exit near the pool. Can you do that?" Steven asked.

"Sure," Bloom replied. The portal deposited the group at the edge of the community swimming pool.

"Well, I guess this is good bye, at least for right now," Steven said.

"Here, take this," Bloom said, handing him something that looked like a TV remote but that had only one button. "Just use this to open a portal to the cross realm. Come back soon," she said.

Bloom was getting ready to open a portal when a blanket of darkness blanketed the area. It was definitely anime.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked.

"What indeed," a voice said. A man stepped from the shadows. He looked about twenty-five and had brown hair and cold gray eyes. He was not anime, but he had an anime device in his hands.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Bloom asked. She and the other Winx girls had transformed.

"You can call me Derek. I'm an anime hunter. You see, ten years ago, Minmay from the anime series Robotech came through my TV, the same thing that happened to you. She had powers in this world. I wanted to be her friend, but she was afraid of me. She also reused to give me any of her powers."

"They're not allowed to give us powers," Steven said, stepping front of the girls.

"No one would have known! A few days later more anime people came and took her back to her world. I did however, manage to get her drunk enough for her to give me this," he said, holding up his anime device. "This has the ability to take power from anime people. Now I'll get what should have been mine ten years ago!"

"No, I won't let you," Steven said. "These girls are my friends. I won't let you hurt them!"

"Get back. This thing is very damaging to normal humans."

"I won't let you do this!" Techna shouted. "Digital Web," she said, sending out an immobilizing web of energy. The anime hunter simply pointed his device at the attack and it was sucked inside. Techna was then held in a red beam which appeared to be draining her Winx

"Stop!" Steven said, lunging for the devise.

"You fool!" The anime hunter said, stopping his attack of Techna and pointing the device at Steven. The red beam caught him in the chest. He felt his bibs break and the energy course throughout his body. He cried out in agony and fell to the concrete.

"Steven! NO!" Bloom shouted. "Girls, attack his from all sides. He can't block all if us!" She commanded. The girls surrounded the man and attacked at the same time from five different directions. The man jumped and dodged.

"I did not anticipate such strength. Farewell, I promise we will meet again," he said, then pressed a button on his devise and vanished.

The girls rushed to Steven's side. Techna did a med scan.

"He's hurt very badly. All his ribs are broken; he had internal bleeding and organ damage. The energy also left something behind that's blocking all my attempts to heal him."

Steven managed to open his eyes.

"Hey, is everyone all right?" He asked weakly before coughing up blood.

"We're fine. Thank you Steven," Bloom said. "You're not doing so well though. That beam he hit you with nearly killed you and it's blocking our attempts to heal you."

"Well, at least you're all safe. I alwaysfantasized about giving up my life for someone."

"Don't say that! We'll find a way to save you," Bloom promised. Steven gave a nod and then passed out. The last thing he heard was "but what would hethink if we did THAT?" He only hoped they were talking about a way to save him. Then he was out cold.

**How was that chapter? In the next one you'll find out what happens to Steven. Did you like the anime hunter Stormrose/Aurora? I hope you keep reviewing, you're the only one who seems to like this story. Well, see ya soon!**

**ENTILZA**


	6. A New Person

**Chapter Six: A New Person**

**Shadow Entilza: Sorry I was gone last chapter, but it was worth it. Entilza is….indisposed at the moment, leaving me free to run this story my way.**

**Entilza: (Faintly). Please, don't do this!**

**Shadow Entilza: It's too late to stop me Hikari. Your yami is finally going to make the leap in the story that was destined to happen!**

**Entilza: Fine, but when I get out of this, you are so going to pay!**

**Shadow Entilza: We'll see. We'll see.**

**Reviewers: **

**Stormrose: That's too bad. I've always wanted to go to the anime world too. Your yami and mine would probably get along very well. You'll see what the anime girls did to Steven. Just remember, Shadow Entilza wrote this chapter. I'm trapped in something very stupid. **

Steven slowly regained consciousness. Every part of his body hurt, especially his head. He tried but couldn't open his eyes. It also felt like something was pressing down on his chest.

"Oh, my head," he moaned. Something seemed strange about his voice. (Right now it's like Frodo was in Fellowship of the Ring, when he was waking up in Rivendell.)

"Shh Steven, don't try to talk yet. Your body's still recovering from the shock. You're all right, but there's something you need to know. You body is dead," Bloom said. Steven stiffened.

"Then how can I be alive?" Yes, something was up with his voice.

"When we got you back to the cross realm, everyone was horrified at what happened to you. So, we did something that's never even been attempted on a real human before. We all combined our powers to create a new body for you. It worked, but there was a complication. I'm going to let you open your eyes now. You just have to promise not to scream or try to hurt anyone."

Hurt anyone! Steven would never do anything like that, no matter what they'd done to him. He nodded and felt his eyelids begin to open. The first thing he noticed was that everything seemed clearer, sharper. He felt totally energized and yet exhausted at the same time. He began to sit up, and the weight on his chest shifted.

He rubbed his eyes, and then noticed it. His hands were anime! Bloom went tense.

"Please don't be angry. We had to do this. I…we, couldn't stand to lose you."

"Why would I be angry?" Then he noticed what was wrong with his voice. "Hey, I sound like a…" He looked down and nearly fainted. The weight that had been pressing down on his chest had been his chest!

"I'm sorry!" Bloom cried and grabbed Steven in a hug. Tears streamed down her face. "We didn't know this would happen! It must have been because most of the power donations came from girls. If I'd known this would happen..."

Steven put his, no, her, arm around Bloom.

"It's all right. I don't blame you for this. In fact, I'm happy." Bloom looked up, her eyes still watery.

"You're...happy?"

"Yeah, I've always fantasized about being an anime girl. I can't imagine the things I'll be able to do now! So don't you cry one second longer Bloom." Bloom looked Steven in the eye, seeing true happiness reflected in them.

"Thank you Steven. I'm so glad you're not angry."

"So, where's everyone else? Do they know what's happened?"

"Only a few, the ones who brought your original body here. The rest focused all their power into a chamber to create your new body. It was sensitive to light early on, so we moved you here. The others are worried about you."

"So then, what are we going to do? Am I going to get out of here soon?"

"You can leave anytime you want. I just don't know what the others will think."

"Let's find out. I'm sure they'll accept the new me. Still, I could use something to wear," she said. Steven had noticed she was wearing only white cotton underwear.

"Well I think that since you're anime now, you should have at least some of our powers. Try creating some cloths for yourself. Just see it in your mind and imagine you're wearing it," Bloom encouraged.

Steven imagined she was wearing the outfit of one of the Sailor scouts, since it was the first thing that came to her mind. She felt her body go hot for a second, then opener her eyes and found she was wearing the uniform of Sailor Mars.

"How's that?"

"Great, especially for a first try. Now, I think we need to decide on a new name for you. Steven is really a boy's name," Bloom said.

"You're right Bloom. I've fantasized about this moment for years, so I already have name picked out. You can call me Hikaru."

"That's a great name. Now that you're dressed, what do you say we go and show the others the new you."

"Let's go," Steven, now Hikaru, replied. The girls stopped at a mirror on theri way so Hikaru could see how she looked now. She was a few inches taller than Steven had been, with soft, smooth skin and light blond hair that reached down to her knees. Her eyes were sparkling blue green orbs that were the classic anime size. Her skin was perfect, not a zit anywhere.

"You look beautiful," Bloom said.

They passed through several doors before they arrived at an outdoor yard. Everyone was there. They had been waiting days for news of Steven's condition. When the girls passed through the doors, everyone gasped.

"Steven, is it really you?" Zoey asked. Hikaru smiled, showing her perfect teeth.

"I'm just fine, and my name is Hikaru now," she replied. Everyone was silent.

"Do you blame us for this?" Zoey asked.

"Just like I told Bloom, I'm actually excited that this happened. Thank you all."

"So, here's your stuff back," Bloom said, handing Hikaru her P.E.T and Kurumi. They were both excited by Hikaru's new body.

"So, I guess this means we're all girls here now," Angel said. Hikaru smiled.

"So,Hikaru, what are you going to do now?' Flora asked. "I mean, you can't very well go home looking like you do."

"I actually have an idea about that," Hikaru replied. "If I can change my cloths by thinking about it, maybe I can do the same thing with my whole body."

"That just might work," said Techna. "Give it a try."

Hikaru focused as hard as she cold on Steven's body. She tried to see every stray hair, every zit, everything. She felt the hot rush again, but it lasted longer this time. When she opened her eyes, she found that she looked like Steven gain.

"I did it!' She cheered in Steven's voice. "Hey I sound like Steven again."

"Your powers must be strong for you to be able to pull somehing like that," Zoey said. "I wondr what else you can do."

"I know what I want to do. Find that anime hunter and make him pay."

"I know, but for now we should focus on identifying your powers," Bloom said.

"How are we going to do that?"H ikaru asked.

"I'm not sure. I know, let's start by just letting you do what you can do right now. Attack that tree over there with hatever you can muster," Bloom ordered. Hikaru shhrugged.

"I gues it's worth a try." She focused on the power she felt inside her. She knew it was there, she jst didn't kno ho to use it. She decidedto try imitating n attack she'd seen on TV. It had worked on cloths and her appearance, so why shouldn't it work with her attacks. She focused on a Sailor Moon episode she'd seen. Sh pointed her hand at the tree, one finger out,the rest in a fist. "Venus Crescent Beam!" She called, and beam of golden light speared out of her finger and splintered the tree trunk. "How was that?"

"That was incredible," Sailor Venus said. "But why did you copy one of my atacks?"

"I thought Ishould try an attack I'd seenbefore I tried an attack of my own."

"Good thinking. So, what are you going to do now?" Bloom asked.

"I guess I shouldtrain for a while. Figure out my new powers. Then,if I can hold Steven's form long enough, I'll try going home." So, for the near future, Steven, now Hikaru, had work to do.

**Ho was tht? In the next chapter, Hikaru will learn about her new powers. Also, will she be able to go home, and if she does, will she tell anyone about her change? Keep reading and find out. See ya soon!**

**ENTILZA**


	7. Adjusting

**Chapter Seven: Adjusting**

**Entilza: I'm finally free! My yami managed to dump a bucket of glue on me while I was sleeping. I managed to escape, but at the cost of one of my favorite shirts. **

**Shadow Entilza: Hey, that shirt was old anyway. Besides, it was great having a chapter all to myself. **

**Entilza: Well, now I'm back to try and get the story at least partly back to the masterpiece it once was. Also, for what you did to me I am going to make you pay. (Summons staff of fire and shoots fireballs at Shadow Entilza.)**

**Shadow Entilza: Yikes! (Summons shield and begins running.) Enjoy the chapter. I'm not sure how much I can contribute, but I'll try. Enjoy.**

**Reviewers: **

**Stormrose: A date might still be possible, but I might have to up the rating. Aurora, good luck with Y. Marik.**

**HeavenlyTennyo: I'm glad you like the story. I'm sorry for not seeing your other review. Just know I value everyone of my reviewers.**

Steven, now Hikaru, had been practicing mastering her new powers for two days now. She had discovered that she could duplicate any attack she'd ever seen, but they were more powerful when she assumed the form of the person who normally did the attack. She also had yet to try an attack of her own design. Bloom walked into the training room where Hikaru was practicing.

"Hey Hikaru. How's it going?" She asked.

"Oh, hey Bloom. It's going fine. I'm still trying to think up an attack of my own. It's proving very difficult."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Bloom replied. Bloom had been at Hikaru's side almost constantly. She had helped Hikaru adjust to being an anime girl.

"I'm hungry. You want to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

"Sure," Bloom replied. The two girls walked to the cafeteria where Steven had met Lan. The others had quickly become used to Hikaru. Now they considered her a close friend.

"So Bloom, how are things going at Alfea?"

"Fine. Flora made a new plant today and Stella passed a test with flying colors for once."

"Bloom, there's something I want to do?"

"What?" Bloom asked.

"I've been thinking about it, and I want to see my old body."

"Are you sure? It could be traumatic for you."

"I'm sure Bloom. Besides, Techna told me that there's a possibility that she might be able heal my body."

"I see. Well, if you're sure, let's go."

Bloom led Hikaru to the medical wing of the mansion. They passed operating room and recovery wards before coming to a dark room. Techna had placed Steven's body in a healing tank that was attempting to repair the damage done by the anime hunter's device.

Steven stared at his former body. It was in bad shape. The chest had a massive dent in it, and blood still seeped from open wounds.

"It's bad," Bloom said. "I don't know if anything can heal it."

"Even if it can't be healed, it wouldn't matter. With my new powers I can look like Steven whenever I want. Beside, I like this body much better. I probably wouldn't have been able to pull through this without you Bloom," Hikaru said, taking Bloom's hand in her own. She realized what she was doing and snapped her hand back to her side. They both walked out to a bench where Hikaru sat down.

"I'm sorry Bloom. It's hard, being the way I am. I'm still a boy sort of on the inside but I'm a girl on the outside. Everything is just so confusing," Hikaru explained, coming close to tears. Bloom took Hikaru's hand.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you," Bloom said with a smile.

"Thank you Bloom." Hikaru looked into a mirror and suddenly her face blossomed into a huge smile. "I've got it!" She cried.

"Got what?" Bloom asked.

"My own powers. My body was made from power donations from many anime girls right?"

"That's right," Bloom answered.

"Then come with me." Hikaru led Bloom back to the training room. "A prism," Hikaru said. "Many forces focused through one body." She poured all her energy into her hands, until there was a blinding flash of light. When it faded, a star shaped crystal was in Hikaru's hands. "I give you my power item, the Prism Crystal," she said proudly. Bloom smiled as well.

"That's great Hikaru. Now that you have your power item, try transforming," Bloom suggested.

Hikaru stood silent, willing her crystal to transform her into a new form. Nothing happened.

"Maybe you're supposed to call out something," Bloom said.

"All right I'll try. Let's try this. PRISM, CRYSTAL, POWER!" Hikaru called out. (Cue Sailor Moon's transforming music.) Tendrils of pick energy wrapped around Hikaru's body, solidifying into a skintight pink shirt, skirt, boots and a pink headband. Two angel wings also sprouted from her back, each at least ten feet across.

"Wow!" Bloom said. "You look awesome! I really like your wings."

"Well, let's show the others," Hikaru said. She and Bloom walked to the cafeteria. Lan, his gang and the Steel Angels had just come in. "Hey guys!' Hikaru called.

"Hikaru is that you?" Lan asked.

"Yep, I finally managed to transform!"

"That's awesome!" Kurumi said. "So, have you discovered any attacks yet?"

"Not yet. I just mastered transforming."

"Let's go to the training room and see what we can do," Bloom suggested.

An hour later Hikaru knew she was close. She could feel the energy just waiting to be unleashed, but the constant effort had exhausted her. Bloom invited her and the Steel Angels to the spas.

"Are you sure it's all right for me to come?" Hikaru asked. "I mean, me being what I am?"

"We've all talked about it, and we've decided that you need to be exposed to the stuff girls do if you're going to adjust to being one."

"If you're sure."

So the girls went to the spa complex outside the mansion. Hikaru was a bit shy. She had been raised in America after all.

"It's all right," Bloom said. "We're all girls here." Hikaru slowly walked out, her body wrapped in a towel.

"I still feel a bit embarrassed," she said. The girls just smiled.

"It's ok," Bloom said. "There's no need to feel embarrassed. Just come on in. The water's great," she said, flinging a handful at Hikaru. She raised her hands to block it and the towel slid down. She blushed.

"Well that's one way to do it," Bloom said, smirking. In that moment, Hikaru completely forgot everything that was still boyish inside her and grinned.

"Oh, you are so dead," she grinned, before jumping into the air. "Cannonball!" She yelled as she leapt into the spa, splashing everyone, especially Bloom.

"Hey!" Bloom cried.

"You started it," Hikaru replied, still grinning.

"Well at least you're in the water," Momako said.

After that little altercation, the girls settled into conversation. They talked about their lives, recent things that had happened, fashion, cosmetics. And Hikaru happily joined in. She knew enough to keep herself in the conversations. She was having so much fun! The memory of Steven was beginning to become fainter. Hikaru was rapidly taking his place.

After the spas, the girls went into the city for some shopping. Hikaru went with them. They bought a ton of cloths for her, including a swimsuit and new underwear. Hikaru was having the time of her life. Back in Steven's world, he had never had many friends to do stuff with. Now, as Hikaru, she had all the friends she could ever want, and an awesome new body and powers also. Still, she decided to visit home the next day, and who knew. Maybe she'd actually show someone her new self.

**How was that? In the next chapter, Hikaru will go home and try to maintain her life. But will things happen? Will the anime hunter find her? Keep reading and find out. See ya soon and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	8. Going Home Again

**Chapter Eight: Going Home Again**

**Shadow Entilza: I don't have much time, so I'll just put as much as I can into this chapter. Please Aurora, if there's anything I can do to make peace with my Hikaru, please tell me. **

**Entilza: There you are. You are either going to buy me a new shirt or be in agony for an entire week!**

**Shadow Entilza: See you soon! (Runs, with Entilza at his heels.)**

**Reviewers: **

**Liljimmyurine: Remember, her body was made from girl magic, and that's getting into her mind. But maybe this just isn't the right kind of story for you. You seem a lot more comfortable in Dark Future. Maybe that's the kind of story you should stick to. That wasn't meant as an insult, just as friendly advice. **

**HeavenlyTennyo: I'm planning on having a series of fights. I'll start small, then built up to a big battle where Hikaru's identity will be revealed. How does that sound. What's your bunny's name? It looks cute. **

**Stormrose: Thanks. Remember Aurora, the glue only works if you catch your Hikari sleeping. **

After a week of practicing her powers, Hikaru had finally decided to return to the other reality. Bloom, Zoey, and many of the anime residents had shown up to see her off.

"Hopefully this time I won't have any unexpected company," Hikaru said as she assumed Steven's form. She had discovered that she could hold a form for twelve hours before she needed to recharge.

"We'll miss you Hikaru, "Bloom said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Hikaru replied. She had Kurumi and her P.E.T in her pockets. She planned to exit to the other reality in her old room. She just hoped no one was in there.

Hikaru stepped through the portal into her room, relieved to find only two minutes had passed since she had left. The real reality looked a bit dull and drab compared to the cross realm. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Hey Steven, time to get ready for school," his mother Marie called through the door.

"All right," Hikaru answered in Steven's voice. She was wearing the cloths Steven had been wearing when he went to the cross realm.

She went through Steven's usual morning ritual. Waffles, teeth, shower. She actually just turned the shower on while she did her hair and put on a little bi of make-up. The good thing about being able to shift into several bodies was the ability to do something to one body and not have in show on the other. When 'Steven' came out of the bathroom, he was wet and had a towel around his waist. Hikaru on the other hand, had her hair brushed and shining and had added some blush and eyeliner. A few minutes later, she set off in the car for school. "It would be so much faster to fly," she said to herself.

When Hikaru arrived at school, she went to Economics, and for once she didn't have to try to stay awake. With her new body had also come a better mind, courtesy of the Steel Angels and Persocoms. She already knew everything the teacher said. She had memorized her entire Economics textbook, a task that would have been impossible for any normal person, bar a prodigy.

English and Geometry were also a breeze. Steven had never been very good at math, but now Hikaru could show off a little. Mr. Welks was amazed. Steven had, a few weeks ago, asked it the students could to parts of the homework they hadn't been assigned. He'd said yes. Now Steven had always turned in what he was assigned, but now he'd turned in the complete review, every problem had been done.

"Steven," he said after class had ended. "I'm very impressed with your homework."

"Thanks you Mr. Welks. I decided to start applying myself harder."

"Well keep it up and you'll mass this class with an A."

The rest of Hikaru's classes were a breeze. In P.E Steven ran the mile in record time. He also scored more points in volleyball than the rest of her team combined. Hikaru was having a great day. Lots of people were coming up to her, asking how she'd gotten so good at everything. She just said "I got some real friends."

On her way home, she senses something was wrong.

The anime hunter Derek watched the car pass by. He was sure the boy driving it was the same boy he had struck with his power stealer. "There's no way he could have survived," he whispered. "I must find out what happened to him."

Hikaru parked the car in the garage. When she was about to enter the house, she senses Derek. She turned and there he was, standing in the driveway.

"Derek! What the hell do you want with me now!" She demanded to know. Derek smiled and activated his shadow field, which covered the entire block.

"Now you can't escape me, and no one and nothing can be damaged."

"What do you want?" Hikaru asked again.

"I know there's no way you could have survived my attack. So you must be an anime character sent here to suitably end his life." Steven laughed.

"Oh I assure you, I am the same person you fought. Well, maybe not the exact same," Steven said as his hand glowed pink and Derek was flung across the driveway, ending up in the compost heap.

"How did you do that?" Derek asked.

"I said I wasn't the exact same person you fought. Now leave," she said, hitting Derek with a telekinetic slap that propelled him fifteen feet. Derek got back up, an impression of Steen's hand evident on his check.

"This isn't over. I'll be back!" He said as he and his shadow field vanished.

"I was worried about him showing up. I should contact Techna had send her the data I gathered." He had been given a scanning device by Techna in case Derek did show up with his shadow field. In the meantime, he knew he could probably take Derek as he was. But he hadn't seemed too worried when he retreated. He must have something up his sleeve. Hopefully he could make his life here work.

**How was that? I'm planning on having more battles, each time Derek will be stronger. In the next chapter, will Hikaru reveal her identity to someone? If so, who will it be? You decide. Tell me and I'll see who gets the most votes. See ya soon and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	9. Who Are You?

**Chapter Nine:** **Who Are You?**

**Shadow Entilza: I took your advice Aurora and bought my Hikari a new shirt. He's forgiven me for now.**

**Entilza: That's right, just for now. Do anything like that again and you'll be in real trouble. **

**Shadow Entilza: All right, but put away that fire staff.**

**Entilza: No, if I do that you'd try something.**

**Shadow Entilza: I'd never do something like that. While you were watching. (To himself). **

**Entilza: I heard that! **

**Shadow Entilza: Uh oh. Better go, enjoy the chapter.**

**Reviewers: **

**Stormrose: Good call Aurora. Still, Hikaru's anime remember. I'm going to have her brother discover her secret and make a fool of himself trying to get Steven's parents to believe him. **

Hikaru was relaxing in her bed, watching TV. Since school became a breeze, she'd had a lot of free time on her hands. Her parents had been ecstatic over her incredible grades. She just told them that she'd started trying harder. They'd believe her, but her younger brother Tyler had been suspicious. He had been watching her, she could sense him prowling around when he thought she wasn't looking. She was tired. She had been in Steven's form for nearly eight hours. She could do it for longer, but she would become sleepy if she kept it up for much longer.

"You're looking sleepy Steven, school too much for you?" Tyler asked as he walked into the room.

"Just because I'm smarter than you doesn't mean you can insult me whenever you feel like it," Hikaru replied. She and her brother always argued with one another.

"How'd you get so smart all of a sudden?"

"I just started trying harder. Maybe you should try it too," Hikaru answered.

"I know you're hiding something, and I'll find out what it is," Tyler said and walked out of the room.

"He's getting to nosy. Maybe I should just show him," Hikaru thought. She decided that she would let him see her if he got clever enough to spy her when she was resting.

The next few days passed pretty quietly. Tyler was occupied cramming for a big test so he didn't have much time to spy on his brother. Hikaru was a little concerned that Derek hadn't made another appearance.

"Steven, I am very impressed with your recent work," Mr. Clark, the Econ teacher said. Hikaru had been making a massive improvement in all her classes.

"Thank you," Steven replied. "I just hope I can pass with a good grade."

"With the kind of progress you're making I'm sure you'll get an A."

When Steven's car pulled into the driveway, Hikaru spotted Tyler peeking out his window.

"Oh come on, is that the best you can do?" She said to herself. Then she sensed him! Derek was here again. She stepped out of the car and saw him. She knew that if she could see him, then Tyler could too. Sure enough, a moment later he came running out to them.

"Who are you, and how did you just appear like that?' He asked. Derek frowned.

"I didn't expect anyone to bee here right now. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to make it look like an accident," he said, pointing his device at Tyler and activating his shadow field. .

"NO, don't! Steven said, running to protect Tyler.

"It's too late!" Derek said as he fired. Hikaru knew there was only one thing she could do. He used his new powers to race over to Tyler and threw up a pick force field around them. Tyler's eyes bulged as big as normal human eyes could.

"Steven, what's going on? And why's this bubble pink?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later, Steven replied as he moved towards Derek. "You've gotten stronger since our last meeting," he said, sensing the anime hunter's increased power.

"Yes. I've been using the energy I took from your friend that night to improve my abilities. Try blocking this!" He said, throwing a blast of green lightening at Steven. Hikaru knew she couldn't block it in Steven's form. She had only one choice. She transformed back into Hikaru. Tyler's eyes became bigger, if that was possible.

"I've had it with you!" Hikaru yelled. Her entire body was glowing with pick energy. Take this! PRISM BLAST!" She called, launching a beam of light at Derek. It struck him in chest, sending him flying back.

"You've gotten stronger as well," Derek said. "I'll be back, and next time I'll win!' He said as he vanished.

"If only you knew how powerful I really was," Hikaru said, shifting back to her Steven form before the shadow field disappeared. She went over to her brother, who was shaking. "Are you ok?" She asked, her voice once again Steven's.

"Who are you? What are you?" He asked. Steven gave a sigh.

"I'm your brother. Actually, I guess I should say I'm your new sister. Come on inside and I'll show you," Steven said. The two walked into Tyler's room, since it had only one window, which they closed the blinds on.

"All right, now tell me who you really are."

"I'm your older brother, or at least I used to be," he said as he assumed his true form, that of Hikaru. "Now I'm your older sister. My name is Hikaru now little brother," she said.

"How come you looked like Steven?" He asked.

"I can look like anyone I want. It's one of my new powers," Hikaru said, shifting into the form of Tyler. "See, now I'm you," She said.

"Cool!" Tyler said. Then he became serious again. "How did this happen?"

Hikaru changed back to her body and began telling Tyler the whole story. By the end he was more confused than anything.

"So now this anime hunter's after you for your powers?"

"That's right, but I'm not worried. With my power he'll never beat me!" Hikaru boasted.

"So what are we going to tell Mom and Dad?" Tyler asked. Hikaru immediately tensed.

"Nothing! I'm' not going to bring them into this unless I choose to." Then both children heard their father enter the house.

"Good God! Can't you two boys do any cleaning around here?" He called.

"Well, I guess we should start cleaning," Steven said, thinking that he might just reveal Hikaru to him sooner than he thought.

In his own house, the anime hunter Derek thought about what had happened.

"It must be an anime person, sent here to make sure that Steven has a suitable end. Still, that person looked like Steven, and my device says his mental energy pattern is the same. I must find out what is going on. If that really is the boy I attacked, then he has the power I have searched for for so long."

**How was that? Now Tyler knows about Hikaru. What does the future hold? Tel me what you'd like to see and the story will come along quickly. See ya soon and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	10. Crisis At The Campground

**Chapter Ten: Crisis At the Campground**

**Shadow Entilza: Hello there. I'm still alive. My Hikari is even allowing me to sit down and rest. He chased me for hours yesterday. Exercise he called it. Well I don't think running for your life through dark woods is good exercise. **

**Entilza: That's only because you're so out of shape. **

**Shadow Entilza: I am not! I can run faster that you. That's why you couldn't catch me. (Snickers). **

**Entilza: Actually I was testing you to see how fast you were. Let's see who's faster now though. (Raises fire staff). **

**Shadow Entilza: Hey, you said I could rest. (Gets ready to bolt). **

**Entilza: Yes, but I never said for how long. Now run or taste flames!**

**Shadow Entilza: All right! All right! Eat my dust. (Flings dirt in Entilza's face and takes off.) **

**Entilza: Oh you'll pay for that. I'm going to show you what true pain is all about! (Runs at top speed after Shadow Entilza). Enjoy the chapter.**

**Reviewers: **

**Stormrose: Sorry you're so tired. Like I just showed though, peace between Hikaru and yami rarely lasts for long. Thanks for the compliments. I hope you like this chapter too. **

The time had at last come! It was time for Steven's family's annual camping trip. They went up to a camp ground in the mountains for an entire week. This year they were going to a place called Crystal Lake. Steven had always been fairly bored when they went, but Hikaru would not be. Thanks to her new powers, she could play games on her computer, which she could teleport to her, and Kurumi had watched most of Hikaru's movies and could play them on the laptop.

Hikaru was already packed when her brother came in.

"Are you ready?' He asked.

"Yep," Steven replied. Hikaru only ever resumed her true form when no one was around and might burst in.

"So are you looking forward to going camping?"

"I suppose. It'll give me a chance to practice my powers without many people around."

"Well we're leaving in an hour, so get ready," Tyler said. Steven nodded, then checked over his bag to make sure he had everything.

"So, where are we going?" Kurumi asked, coming out from under a pillow.

"A campground. My family goes camping once a year."

"Will it be fun?"

"I don't know. All we really do is go on hikes and nature walks."

"Hey, maybe you'll get an opportunity to tell your parents about the new you," Angel said.

"But if they found out, who knows what they might do," Hikaru said.

"I don't know what they'd do, but I'm sure they'll still love you," Kurumi said. "Plus, if they know about us we won't have to hide from everyone all the time."

"I don't know. I don't want them to think I'm some kind of freak," Hikaru said.

"Don't say that master. I don't think you're a freak!"

"Neither do I," Angel said.

"Thanks girls," Hikaru said, smiling.

"Steven, time to go," his mother yelled from down the hall.

"I'm coming," he said, grabbing his bag and hurrying down the hall.

The ride to the campsite was pretty boring. Hikaru tried using her powers without anyone seeing her. She concentrated on stuff by the side of the road, making it jump and blow on an invisible wind. If it hadn't been for her enhanced senses, all she would have seen would have been blurs.

When they finally arrived at the campsite, Steven's dad chose a site that was surrounded by trees to give them some privacy, and it was large enough for two tents. Steven had always liked to sleep in his own tent. Now it would provide another advantage. Hikaru could rest when she was alone and relive the strain of assuming Steven's form. The ride had lasted about three hours. Though no great strain, Hikaru had been spending more time as Steven than she had as herself. So, since her tent was the first one set up, she went inside, unpacked her sleeping bag, pillows and the other stuff she'd brought.

"Hey Steven, come and help me," his dad called. He was setting up the other tent. Steven walked over and within a few minutes the tent was finished.

"I'm going to go lie down," Steven said.

"Oh come on," Tyler said. "That's all you ever do at home. Now you're going to do it here too?"

"What else is there for me to do?" He asked. He turned and as he did, he let Hikaru's eyes appear for a second. Only Tyler saw it though, but he thought the adults did too.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" Russell asked.

"Steven's eyes. They changed just then."

"You just had the sun in YOUR eyes."

"Bah," Tyler replied, walking with purpose to Steven's tent. He opened the door flap and found Hikaru relaxing on her sleeping bag.

"Coming in," she said quietly. Tyler quickly climbed inside and shut the flap.

"How come you're Hikaru right now? I could have been Dad!"

"No, I knew it was you. I recognized your footsteps."

"Why'd you show your eyes like that?"

"To see if you'd run to Mom and Dad about it, and just like I thought, you did. I thought I could trust you," Hikaru said.

"But why do you want to hide who you are from them?" Tyler asked.

"That's none of your business. Now leave. I want to rest before I go back out there."

"Come on, tell me," Tyler pleaded.

"I said LEAVE." Hikaru said, and Tyler felt himself shoved out the door. He landed on his butt in the dirt.

"Are you ok?" His mother asked. "What happened?"

"I'm fine. I, just tripped," he replied before heading into the other tent. Once he was inside, he grabbed a shirt and squeezed it as hard as he could. "What's her problem? I just asked her a question!"

Later at dinner, Tyler glared at Steven throuout the meal.

"Tyler, why do you keep glaring at your brother," his mother asked.

"He's been acting lie a jerk lately," he answered.

"Hey, I've been in my tent all day. What could I have done?"

"You two just behave," their mother told them.

Later, when everyone went to bed, a shadow entered the campsite. The anime hunter Derek had been listening to everything that had been going on. He heard the flap to one of the tents open and saw a small form step out. He recognized it as Steven's little brother. He followed him and after he left the bathroom building, he stepped in front of him.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked.

"My name is Derek. I know your brother's secret. Or should I say your sister's secret." He saw Tyler tense. "Oh, don't worry. I have no intention of revealing that secret to anyone. However I am willing to help you."

"What do you mean help me?" Tyler asked. He was scared, but this man somehow intrigued him.

"I possess the ability to give you powers just like the ones your sibling has. They won't be as strong, but if you can somehow secure a sample of his blood I can make you much stronger."

"Why do you want to help me?" Tyler asked. He knew he should run, but the thought of having powers like Hikaru's was just so cool. Then a thought hit him. "Hey, will the powers turn me into a girl?"

"Of course not. You would retain your body as it is now. All I am asking for is a few drops of blood. If you need an incentive, then here," Derek said, firing a blue beam at Tyler. When it stopped, Tyler was surrounded by a weak blue aura. He was also smiling.

"This feels so great! All right I'm in. Just promise me you won't hurt my brother."

"You have my word. Now, you should get some sleep. We will meet again. Farewell for now," Derek said, vanishing into the shadows. As Tyler walked back to the campsite, one thought kept going through his mind.

"My brother isn't the only one with powers anymore."

"Perfect. My plan is proceeding perfectly," Derek said from his hiding place. "Soon all the power will be mine."

**How was that? Derek has managed to seduce Hikaru's brother into doing his work for him. Will Tyler truly betray Hikaru? What will Derek try next? Find out in the next chapter. I'll see you soon. Until then don't forget to review! **

**ENTILZA**


	11. Crisis At The Campground: Part Two

**Chapter 11: Crisis At The Campground: Part Two**

**Shadow Entilza: Hey everyone. OW! Man, my Hikari really knows how to inflict pain. **

**Entilza: Hey, if it doesn't kill you, it makes you stronger.**

**Shadow Entilza: Well it still hurts. **

**Entilza: Deal with it. It's the least you deserve for shooting dirt in my eye. You know I could have done a lot worse to you. **

**Shadow Entilza: Yeah I know. So, peace for this one chapter?**

**Entilza: Ok, but at the end I'm putting you through my obstacle course. You need the exercise.**

**Shadow Entilza: By which you mean pain.**

**Entilza: Yes, so get some rest while you can.**

**Reviewers: **

**Stormrose: Thanks for the compliments, but sorry, I'm not going to have Hikaru pound or stab Tyler. It must be so cool to have shadow magic Aurora. **

The next morning, everyone enjoyed a breakfast of French toast and bacon. Tyler seemed much happier than he had the previous day.

"Hey Tyler?" Steven asked when they were in Steven's tent.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"How come you're so happy today?"

"Oh, I just realized that we don't have to fight just because you have powers."

"That's good, but what made you change your mind?" Hikaru asked. Tyler was usually very stubborn.

"Because now I have powers too," he said, levitating Hikaru's pillows with a blue aura.

"How are you doing this!" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe somehow your powers are rubbing off on me," Tyler replied. Derek had told him that he could reveal his powers to Hikaru, but not who he'd gotten them from.

"That shouldn't be possible."

"Well apparently it is. So now you'd better start treating me better, or I might just try testing out my new powers," Tyler said.

"You may have powers, but they're nothing compared to mine," Hikaru said, flattening Tyler against the floor of the tent. "You see, you can do nothing to me!"

"We'll see later," Tyler said. Hikaru released him. After he'd left, Kurumi came out.

"How could he possibly have gotten powers like yours?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's no way your abilities could have transferred to him without your knowing it," Angel agreed.

"I don't know. I've got a bad feeling that Derek might be behind it."

"Derek! He must have followed us here," Angel said.

"Yes. He must be planning to strike when I'm isolated. But he still has no idea of my full power."

"So when he tries to attack," Kurumi began.

"He'll get a royal but kicking," Hikaru finished.

That day, the family decided to go up to the lake that was located at the top of a steep hill that made up part of a lake. The hill was covered with loose stones that made it difficult to climb straight up. There was a semi-clear path, but most people just took the dirt path that went along the edge of the hill. Steven though, went straight up. Tyler tried to follow him, but he slipped a few times, and Steven beat him to the top.

"You should probably take the path little brother," he said, smirking. Tyler glared at Steven, and he felt something push against him. He used his power and blocked it. "Nice try."

"I'll get you sometime," Tyler promised.

"Come on you two, let's go swimming," the boys' mother called. She and her husband had already reached a rocky shelf that extended along a hill. Tyler climbed up slowly, but Steven used Hikaru's power and jumped a few times to the top. Out of view of the adults of course.

"Do we have to swim?" Tyler asked. "You know how cold that water is," he said. Steven had already taken off his shirt and jumped in. He surfaced a second later.

"Come on in Tyler. The water's fine," he said, and it was, for him. He was using his power to make the water right around him warm. So when Tyler jumped in, he came up cursing.

"You jerk Steven! This water's freezing!"

"Well then, I guess I'm just stronger that you," he answered. Tyler scowled again. Steven's father jumped in a moment later.

"This water's just fine," he said. He'd always been more tolerant of cold than the boys.

The mom just lay down on her towel.

"Come on Mom. If I can get in you can too," Tyler said. He was still shivering a bit.

"I'll come in later. Right now I just want to relax." She said.

So for half an hour, the boys and their father played in the lake. He would throw rocks into the water and the boys would try to locate them. Hikaru, with her better eyesight, got most of them. Later, when everyone was starting to get pruny, they got out and lay on their towels.

"So, I think tomorrow we should go on a hike in the mountains," Steven suggested.

"That's a great idea," his mother agreed.

While everyone was talking, Steven picked up the signal of Derek. He could sense him whenever he was near. Sure enough, a second later Derek's Shadow Field covered the entire hillside. Everyone but him was frozen. Derek appeared a moment later.

"Well well, we meet again Mr. Steven," he said.

"Why do you keep coming after me? You must know you're no match for me."

"Oh, but I'm stronger this time," he said, firing an energy blast at Steven. He transformed into Hikaru and blocked it.

"Is that the best you can do?" She mocked.

"No, it isn't," he answered. He formed a black ball of energy in his hands and fired it.

"Prism barrier!" Hikaru called and a shimmering wall of light blocked the attack. She was still holding back, she hadn't even had to transform yet. "Now take this. Prism blast!" She said, launching a blast of rainbow light at Derek, who jumped over it. "You have gotten better, but you can't dodge this! Rainbow Lash!" She yelled, swing her arm around her and firing seven beams of color at Derek. Three hit him, but he still managed to send a few rocks at Hikaru. She blocked them, but a fragment scraped her arm, drawing a trickle of blood. Then Derek vanished.

When time was restored, Hikaru was already Steven again.

"Hey, I think we should head back now if we want to get dinner started," he said. The sun was beginning to get low.

"Yeah, let's go,' Tyler agreed. So everyone picked up their towels and things and headed back. Tyler though, stopped at the place where Hikaru had been hit and found a few drops of blood on the rock. He took out a napkin he'd had with him and mopped them up. When they were heading down the hill to their campsite, Tyler stopped, saying he had to use the bathroom. After a minute, Derek appeared, still battered from his battle with Hikaru.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"Of course," Tyler replied, holding out the blood stained napkin. Derek took it and fed it into his device, which immediately began beeping.

"You have done very well Tyler. As promised, here is your reward," he said, firing another blue beam at Tyler. This time though, at the end, his aura was much brighter and his eyes glowed blue for a moment.

"Thank you," he said.

"I'll be back soon. Then I will give you even more power," Derek said, then vanished.

In the campsite, Hikaru was in her tent.

"Maybe I am being too hard on Tyler. Still, how did he get his powers?"

Later that night, Derek was pouring the latest power his device had generated into himself. With the sample of Hikaru's blood Tyler had given him, next time they fought, he would win.

**How was that? Next battle Hikaru might have to transform to beat Derek. And is Derek going to try to use Tyler to fight Hikaru? Is he trying to corrupt him? Find out in the next chapter. See ya then, and don't forget to review! **

**ENTILZA**


	12. Brothers Clash

**Chapter 12: Bothers Clash**

**Shadow Entilza: Well, I got through my hikari's obstacle course. (Collapses from exhaustion). **

**Entilza: You actually completed it. I'm very impressed with you.**

**Shadow Entilza: So, what's the next torture you're going to put me through?**

**Entilza: Well, I was going to let you rest for a while, but since you asked so nicely…**

**Shadow Entilza: Wait! I was kidding!**

**Entilza: Too late. So up next we have Entilza's fantastic and sure to be painful gym trial. You must do at least half an hour on each machine, and you must complete the entire challenge in a day. Begin!**

**Shadow Entilza: You can't do this!**

**Entilza: You're wasting time. **

**Shadow Entilza: Fine. But I swear you're going to pay for this! (Begins challenge). **

**Reviewers: **

**Stormrose: I saw those episodes. They were pretty cool. I'm glad you're liking my story Stormrose. Also, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. I'm planning on redoing the Dark Winx story. I'm going to put in Flora and try to make the later chapters better. Please tell me what I should do. Thanks for your support. **

The next few days were occupied by both brothers testing their abilities. Tyler had powers equal to Hikaru in her basic form, but Hikaru had much more training. Tyler was beaten every time. When the day came to go back home, the brothers wrestled with their minds. Hikaru won there as well.

"Well, we're home," Marie said when the car pulled into the family driveway. Tyler was still glaring at Steven. Steven grabbed his bag and went straight to his room. Kurumi needed a recharge. After plugging her in, he thought about Tyler.

"He's gotten so strong so quickly," Hikaru said. "There's no way it came from me."

"You're right," Kurumi said. "It has to be Derek. He's giving Tyler powers to get him on his side."

"Then I have to stop him, even if it means fighting my own brother."

"I know you don't want to, but we can't let Derek corrupt him," Angel said.

"You're right. The next time Derek comes here he'll probably get Tyler to do his fighting for him," Hikaru said.

"Then once I free Tyler I'm going to take that anime hunter down once and for all," Hikaru said.

Meanwhile, Tyler was training as best he could without creating a scene. So far he'd managed to create a barrier and do some basic levitation. He wished he could fly, but if he did that someone would see him. Suddenly he heard something drop onto his bed. He turned around and found a box. He opened it and found a black crystal and a note. The note was from Derek.

Tyler, I know you want to train, but you don't have a place to do it. This ball is something I have created with the sample you obtained for me from Hikaru. Squeeze the ball and it will take you to an empty dimension. You can create anything you wish. Use this to train and become strong. When I come the next time I will need your help.

Tyler smiled and squeezed the ball. He was instantly taken to a barren plane. He imagined surely enough they appeared.

"This is great," he said, and set to work becoming stronger.

While Tyler was training in a place where time had no meaning, Steven was going back to school. He'd forgotten about the homework he'd had, but he'd just transformed into a persocom and completed it in no time. Each form she took had its own distinct advantages. Since word of her new study skills had spread, she'd been giving tutoring lessons to other kids during lunch. This in turn had led to her making lots of new friends.

"Hey Steven," a girl named Katy called to him. She was a bit shorter than Steven, and had long brown hair.

"Hey Katy," he answered. "So how'd your math test go?"

"Great. I got an A thanks to you."

"Hey, you did all the work. I just helped a little."

"A little? You taught me things I never thought I could learn. So listen, a bunch of us are getting together at the arcade tonight. You wanna come?"

"Sure, I can be there at five of so."

"Ok, see ya there," she said as she ran off to join her other friends. Inside Hikaru smiled. Steven had always wanted friends, and now thanks to his change, Hikaru was actually popular. "I wonder what they'd think if they knew the truth," Hikaru thought to herself.

Later that day, Steven arrived at the arcade. Katy was there with five of her friends.

"Hey Steven," Katy greeted. "So, are you ready to have some fun tonight?"

"You bet. I just hope you're prepared to face the Game Master," he said.

"We'll see who the game master is," Katy answered, and for the next two and a half hours Steven and the girls competed. Steven ended up the winner, though he'd had to draw on his special abilities a few times to beat Katy.

"You're pretty good," Katy said.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself."

"So you wanna go get something to eat?" Katy asked. "Oh, and the winner buys."

"Hey, no fair," Steven said. "Oh all right," he conceded.

When Steven got home, he was very happy. He'd just had more fun than Steven ever had. The sun was beginning to set and Hikaru wanted to lie down for a while. Suddenly a shadow field came up.

"So, where are you Derek?" He asked.

"Oh, Derek's going to sit this one out," Tyler said as he merged from a portal. "You see, Derek sent me a gift. A portal to a place where I can train for as long as I want without any time going by here. Now I'm just as strong as you," he said, forming a suit of blue armor around himself.

"We'll just se about that," Hikaru said. She didn't transform yet. She wanted to see just how strong Tyler was.

"Yes we will. Let's start off with this. Aura Blast!" He called, sending a beam of blue light at Hikaru.

"Hah! Prism Barrier!" Hikaru responded, creating a colorful barrier. Tyler's beam was stopped, but her barrier shattered. "Not bad" she said. "But try this! Rainbow Lash!" She called, sending seven beams at Tyler. He created a barrier of his own, but his held. He came back with a series of blasts that left Hikaru on the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

"You see. I'm more powerful than you now!" He said as he levitated into the sky.

"I didn't think I'd have to do this, but I guess I'll show you what I can really do!" Hikaru said, summoning the Prism Crystal.

"What's that?" Tyler asked. He could feel the power radiating from the crystal.

"This is my power item, the Prism Crystal. You should now that all anime girls have a power up item that transforms them into their battle form. Now, behold the full extent of my abilities. PRISM, CRYSTAL, POWER!"

Tyler watched as Hikaru became enveloped in a blinding light. Her cloths vanished, and the energy played across her body, solidifying into a white top, a blue skirt, white gloves and blue boots, and a white headband appeared along with a pair of crystal earrings. The power coming from his brother was now much stronger than before.

"What are you now?" Tyler asked.

"This is my fighting form. I've never used it before because I've never faced anyone strong enough to warrant it. So little brother, do you still want to fight?"

"You bet. Now when I take your powers I'll be invincible. Ether Lance!" He called, firing a beam of bright blue light at Hikaru. She teleported out of the way, appearing behind Tyler and knocked him to the ground with a single punch.

"My turn!" She spread her arms wide and a field of violet energy appeared. "Star Shower!" She called, letting loose a barrage of violet blasts that had Tyler running. The last wave caught him and threw him into the air. When he landed, he was out of breath.

"I never knew you could be this strong," Tyler said.

"I know. Now, let me set you free from Derek's control. String Snap!" she said as she sent a shock into Tyler's mind, breaking the hypnotic spell Derek had placed on him.

"Hikaru, what's going on?"

"Derek had you under a mind control spell. I broke it."

"Yes, you did," Derek said as he appeared. "You showed such promise Tyler," he said. "But one you leave me no choice," he said a he extended his devise and took back all the power he'd given Tyler. "Don't worry, he'll be all right. He served his purpose anyway. I now know your real abilities. When we next battle, I will win!" He said as he vanished.

"I look forward to it," Hikaru said, knowing she still had a lot more ticks up her sleeve.

**How was that? Tyler was freed from Derek's mind control, but now he knows what Hikaru can really do. Will he actually win in their next battle? Keep reading and find out. See ya soon, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	13. Shadows

**Chapter 13: Shadows**

**Entilza: Well, we're about halfway through my yami's gym challenge. He's gotten through half of the machines and has five hours left. **

**Shadow Entilza: I swear you'll regret this!**

**Entilza: Oh really? We'll see, if you survive this. Now back to work! You're wasting time!**

**Shadow Entilza: This will just make me stronger. Meaning it will be that much easier to beat you.**

**Entilza: We'll see just how strong you are after you're finished. **

**Shadow Entilza: Yes we will. **

**Reviewers: **

**Stormrose: Thanks. I know. I want one too. I've seen all the episodes too. I was going to add a chapter to bring in Flora, and a chapter where the Trix sisters are ambushed. Does that sound good?**

Hikaru was floating above herbed meditating. She did this to focus her mind. Now that Derek had seen her at full power, he knew how to beat her. Hopefully she still had some tricks left.

She sensed someone coming and resumed Steven's form and lowered herself back to the bed. Steven's mother came in.

"Hey Mom what's up?" Steven asked.

"I need your help to move one of the chairs to my office," she said.

"Sure," he replied. His mother had just gotten a second job as a medical transcriber and was redoing one of the rooms to serve at her office. Steven followed her to the dining room, where six heavy chairs surrounded a circular oak table.

"This one," she said, picking out the one nearest to the door. Steven took one side and his mother took the other. His mother grunted when she picked up her side. The chairs were made of thick wood and were very heavy. Steven barely flinched. If she'd wanted too, Hikaru could have carried the whole chair on one finger.

Steven's mother faltered on the concrete steps going down to the walkway. The chair slipped out of her grasp, so without thinking Steven grabbed it and his mother's arm. She looked at Steven in great surprise.

"Thanks," she said. "How did you manage to keep a hold of the chair?" She asked.

"I shifted the weight so it pulled me back then I pulled on you to keep from falling on my butt," he answered. His mother seemed to accept this. After they set the chair down Steven went back to his room.

Steven's moth though, was deep in thought. She knew Steven wasn't strong enough to carry that chair on his own. Still, he'd done it. She was just confused.

While Hikaru was continuing her meditation, Tyler was still thinking about what it had been like having powers. Sure he'd been under Derek's mind control, but it had just felt so incredible. During the battle with Hikaru he'd felt on top of the world. He wanted to feel that way again.

Derek was sitting in his home, allowing the latest wave of energy generated by his device to be absorbed into his body. With this new energy and the data he'd gathered during Hikaru's fight with Tyler would ensure he was victorious the next time they fought. That time had now come.

Steven was watching TV when he felt it. Derek had returned. He walked outside and immediately the Shadow Field came up. Derek appeared a moment later.

"Don't you ever get tired of getting your butt handed to you?" Hikaru asked once she'd returned to her true form.

"Oh but this time I will win," he replied, surrounding himself with a bright blue aura. "Take this! Crimson blast!" He called, firing a beam of ruby energy. Hikaru blocked it but was knocked off her feet.

"You've gotten stronger," she commented. "But so have I!" She said, summoning the prism crystal. "PRISM, CRYS- hey!" She cried as Derek formed an energy whip and tore the prism crystal from her neck.

"I know all about your power item, and now it's mine," he said. He tried to absorb its energy, but all he got was a huge shock.

"No one but me can use the Prism Crystal. It's useless to you," Hikaru said. Derek smiled.

"Perhaps, but now you can't transform so I have the advantage," he said, firing another Crimson Blast at her. She dodged but the shock wave knocked her into a tree.

"He's right, she thought as she picked herself up. Every attack she threw at Derek was rebuffed easily.

"This is it for you," Derek taunted. He began forming a fireball in his hands.

"I don't think so!" A voice called out. "Ice Coffin!" A blizzard froze Derek's hands and smothered the fireball. Then a certain blue haired witch appeared.

"Icy!" Hikaru called out.

"You bet. Just thought you could use a hand." She said, smiling.

"But aren't' you supposed to be evil?"

"Only in the TV show. Remember what Bloom said. We know what our characters are doing but we don't have to do the same. In the real Winx Club realm the three schools get along pretty well. Sure we play pranks and we do have the occasional spat, but Bloom and I are actually pretty good friends. Even though we also happen to be each other's favorite sparring partners."

"Less talk more action!" Hikaru yelled as she barely dodged another blast from Derek.

"Right. I came here to give you something. When you were reborn, it wasn't just the good girls who gave you powers. Some of us evil divas got in on the action too. Our energy though, separated from the good energy somehow. Here, take this!" Icy called, throwing something to Hikaru.

Hikaru caught the thing and opened her hand. She was holding what looked like a black version of her Prism Crystal.

"What's this?" She asked, dodging another of Derek's blast and throwing a Rainbow Lash back at him, buying herself a little time.

"It's your dark power item. It's called the Shadow Prism," Icy answered. "And unless you want to end up six feet under I suggest you use it."

Hikaru looked at the Shadow Prism and decided.

Ok, here goes. SHADOW, PRISM, POWER!" She called and was enveloped in a swirling black cloud. She screamed in pain as a new energy flooded into her body. Tyler, his body immune to the Shadow Field, saw what had just happened.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Hikaru is simply adjusting to her new energy," Icy replied, watching intently as Hikaru changed.

Hikaru felt herself becoming darker, more evil. Her cloths vanished and black energy began swirling around her body. It solidified into let black bots and fingerless elbow length fighting gloves, and a rather skimpy black v-neck tube top and min-skirt. Her hair and angel wings both turned raven black, with blood red streaks running down her hair. Her nails grew half an inch long and razor sharp and the crystal went into a black collar on her neck. When she opened her eyes they had changed. They were now crimson red, with black irises. A dark smile spread across her face, showing her two sharpened vampire like teeth.

"Ah. Much better," she breathed, a vibration moving through the air and sending shivers down everyone's spine. "Now, shall we continue?" She asked, her aura now crimson.

Derek was actually getting scared. Hikaru's energy was much stronger than before, and she now looked like she wanted to kill him, very slowly and painfully.

Hikaru sprang into action in a blur of motion. She passed right in front of Derek, stopping a few feet away. Then Derek felt a stinging on his check. He passed his hand over it and it came away crimson.

Hikaru brought up her hand, showing the blood on her nails. She casually licked the blood off one. Icy and her sisters were beaming.

"Now she's perfect," Darcy remarked. Her other sisters only nodded, focused entirely upon the girl who was about to go into overdrive on the anime hunter.

Hikaru nailed Derek with a spinning heel kick that sent him flying into a tree, splintering the trunk. Then she drove her fist into his gut, causing him to cough up blood.

That's for coming after me in the first place," she said, grabbing Derek's arm and swinging his around until a loud pop was heard. Then she threw him through both walls of the garage. "That's for my brother." She ran in fast forward again and embedded her fingers in Derek's chest up to the wrist and pulled it out in a flood of crimson blood.

"And that's just for fun."

Derek staggered back to his feet. He looked down and saw the terrible wound he'd taken. Hikaru was still smiling that sick smile of hers.

"Are you done, or do you want some more," she asked, her smile widening.

Derek vanished, leaving only the puddle of blood. That went away with the Shadow Field. Hikaru then looked up at Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

"Well, how did I do?" She asked, glancing at her blood covered hand. The witches were actually in tears.

"That was incredibly," Icy said, taking hold of Hikaru's clean hand. "I had no idea you could be that ruthless."

"Neither did I. Man, it feels so good to be so bad," she said, returning to her normal form, the blood vanishing as well. Then she looked over and saw Tyler. He was shaking and looked like he was about to faint.

"I guess I'd better explain al this to him," she said. "Actually, I think it's high time I told my family the truth. I'll do it tomorrow when my Dad gets home from work. He's always in a bad mood right then. I'd like you three to be there too if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course we'll be there," Icy said, still smiling. "We always help our sisters. Consider yourself an official member of the Trix Club."

"Thanks," Hikaru said. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she headed over to explain to Tyler what had just happened.

**How was that? Sorry if it was a little bloody. What do you think of Shadow Hikaru? In the next chapter Hikaru will reveal her true self to her parents and Derek will begin his ultimate plan to rule the anime worlds. Star tuned and don't forget to review! See ya soon!**

**ENTILZA**


	14. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed. **

**Shadow Entilza: Well, I passed your gym challenge. (Collapses). **

**Entilza: Indeed. You have officially impressed me my Hikari. **

**Shadow Entilza: Cool! Now I will have my revenge! (Falls down and passes out). **

**Entilza: Well, seeing as my Hikari is currently catching some Z's, I'm taking charge of this story. Enjoy!**

**Reviewers: **

**Stormrose: That's cool about your Mom. For Shadow Hikaru's outfit, go to the Dark Magic store in Cross Realm City and ask for the Shadow Package class three. **

After Derek had vanished Hikaru walked over to Tyler and tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he pulled back.

"Get away from me!" He cried.

"What's wrong little brother?" She asked.

"I saw what you did," he answered.

"What did I do that was so terrible?" She asked. "Derek WAS trying to kill me."

"Still, what you did to him, and it looked like you were actually enjoying it," Tyler said, still shaking.

"Didn't you enjoy fighting me when you had powers?" Hikaru asked, resuming Steven's form and hiding her bloodied hand.

"Well yeah, but I was under Derek's mind control," he answered, trying to defend himself.

"That's not what I asked. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," he answered finally.

"Now, I have to rest. I'll talk to everyone later," Steven said, going back inside the house.

At Derek's own house he was busy trying to patch himself up after the battle with Hikaru. He'd fixed his dislocated shoulder pretty easily and there was a large bandage over his cheek. His chest wound however, was much more serious. Hikaru had only just missed piercing his heart. As it was he was losing a lot of blood and he had nearly fainted twice already. His energy was the only thing keeping him alive. He knew he had to act soon.

"Then I guess it's time for the final stage," he said, getting to his feet, hand still covering his massive wound. He put all his power into the Shadow Field and vanished.

Hikaru had been thinking for the last few hours of the best way to show her parents her new self. She was down to an out of the blue introduction or getting her dad angry and then showing herself. Her new power still fresh in her body, she decided to it sudden and shocking.

He watched as his father's car pulled into the driveway. He checked through telepathy that Icy and her sisters were ready. He'd asked Bloom if the wanted to help but she was studying for a huge test coming up at Alfea.

When Steven's father got home from work he and the family sat down to dinner.

"Steven, your Mom told me how you helped her when the two of you were taking the chair over to the office," he said.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked. His father had just given him the opening he wanted.

"How did you manage to hold onto the chair, I mean it is heavy."

"I had some help," Steven replied.

"Help? From who?" His father asked. Steven decided. It was now or never.

"My new body," he said. That got everyone but Tyler confused. He'd been wondering when Hikaru would reveal herself.

"New body? What are you talking about? I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"I didn't expect you to be," Steven said in Hikaru's voice.

"Oh, you can do impressions now? How cute," Steven's mother said.

Steven decided he needed to step it up, so he sent the signal to the Trix sisters. A moment later the three witches appeared in flashes of dark purple light.

"Oh it's far more than an impression mam," Icy said. Steven's parents were frozen. He stood up.

"Mom, Dad, Tyler, I'd like you to meet Icy, Darcy, and Stormy," he said, pointing to the witches one at a time.

"How-How is this possible?" Steven's father asked.

"Hey Hikaru, don't you think you should introduce yourself?" Icy asked.

"Who is Hikaru?' Steven's mother asked.

"That would be me," Steven replied, a red aura surrounding him. Slowly Steven disappeared and Shadow Hikaru stood in his place. Six feet tall, waist length red streaked black hair, black tube top and skirt, red and black eyes and sharp red painted nails. She's washed the blood off her hand a few hours ago. "Hello, you can call me Hikaru." She said, smiling.

"Ok, uh, well," Steven's father stuttered. He had just witnessed his son transforming into a girl who looked like the people in cartoons. "Where is Steven!" He demanded a moment later.

"I'm Steven. Well at least part of him," Hikaru said. Slowly she began telling the story of what had happened. She told them about meeting Bloom, going to the cross realm, the first battle with Derek, her transformation into Hikaru and everything else. When she was finished she brought out Kurumi and Angel and introduced them as well. Everyone slowly began talking with each other, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Meanwhile, in the cross realm, a nurse was making the daily check of Steven's body. It had been healing remarkably over the past few days. It was ready for Steven's soul to return to it, but no one knew if Steven wanted to return to his old body.

Suddenly something hit the nurse in the back of the head. She fell forward, hitting the carpeted floor softly. Derek came out of the shadows and looked at Steven's body.

"Yes, this will do nicely," he said, pressing several buttons on his device. A blinding light filled the corridor. When more nurses arrived, Steven's body was gone.

**How was that? Now Derek had Steven's body. What is he planning to do with it? Find to in the next chapter. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	15. Home

**Chapter 15: Home**

**Shadow Entilza: Oh man I needed a nap. **

**Entilza: Yes, now then, you know what's supposed to be in this chapter?**

**Shadow Entilza: Of course. I am just as smart as you.**

**Entilza: We'll see. Now then, I'm going to let you do this chapter because now I need to rest. **

**Shadow Entilza: Thanks. Now, let's have some fun. (Entilza falls asleep.) Maybe some more glue. **

**  
Entilza: Do it and THAT will punish you. (Points to floating fire ball launcher.)**

**Shadow Entilza: I never get any respect. Well, enjoy the chapter. **

**Reviewers: **

**Meh this story is not that great: I'm doing fine. No nukes. Sorry.**

**Stormrose: Sorry for confusing you. I just made up a store in the cross realm city where Icy could have bought the outfit. Great idea about Derek. **

At Derek's house the anime hunter had laid out Steven's body on his bed and was currently tinkering with his device. Finally he got the settings right and lay down beside Steven. His device glowed a deep blue. A blue shadow of Derek seemed to separate from his body and entered Steven's. A few minutes passed, then Steven's eyes slowly opened. He sat up and moved his limbs experimentally.

"It was a success," he said in Steven's voice. He looked over at his body. Already, without his power to sustain it, it was beginning to lose color and grow cold. "Now, for Hikaru," he said. He still had the Prism Crystal in his hand. He could tap some of its power, but not all of it. It seemed to detect that he was not purely Hikaru, but enough for it to open its power to him. "Now that I have Steven's body it'll be simple to get in his house and take what I need," he said. He was slowly gaining access to Steven's memories. With them he would gain access to Hikaru and take her power. Then it would all be his.

At Steven's house, Hikaru's family was still adjusting to her new look. Instead of the familiar brown haired and slightly shy boy that had been around for the last 16 years now there was an anime girl with red and black hair, a matching wardrobe, and a somewhat short fuse. Kurumi and Angel were also causing their own little messes. Kurumi liked to log onto the net using the regular phone line since it was hard for her to reach the computer port. Angel would play mp3s at top volume from the PET. That was happening even now.

"Angel turn that down!" Russell yelled. The volume doubled in volume briefly then went down. That was angel's way of spiting him. Hikaru was playing on her laptop. It had been a gift from someone named Techna. It was pink and purple and had a mini satellite that connected and allowed Hikaru to surf the net at far higher speeds without tying up the phone line.

"Oh hey Dad," she said when Russell entered her room. He was still a bit shocked at her crimson and black eyes. Her wardrobe was also a cause for concern, for him at least. Her most common outfits were always some sort of skirt and halter top combination.

"Can you unload the dishwasher?" He asked. Even if Steven was now this girl, he still had to do chores.

"Sure," she replied, teleporting to the dining room.

"Hikaru, you know how I hate that!" Now that she didn't have to hide her identity from her family any more she'd begun using her powers more freely.

"Sorry," she replied. Even since she had become Shadow Hikaru she'd been getting a bit more irritable. "At least I'm not breaking stuff yet," she said to herself. She was getting a bit restless with no one to fight. So she didn't realize how hard she was squeezing until a plate shattered in her hand. Her dada came in just in time to see it.

"Hikaru!" He cried.

"Its fine, I can fix this," Hikaru said, surrounding the broken plate with a field of dark purple energy. The glass shards came back together and soon the plate was whole again. "See, good as new."

"You should be more careful," Marie said as she came in. She had been out back watering the flowers.

"Sorry Mom. It's just that I'm bored. There's nothing to do around here." Hikaru said, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Well, what would you like to do?" She asked.

"Well, wither go flying or fight something, but I can't do either here," Hikaru replied. "I think it's time I went back to the cross realm."

"Then you have to take us with you," Hikaru's father said.

"What? Why? It was hard enough to convince them to let ME go to the cross realm, and I took care of Bloom for nearly a week."

"No matter, either you take us or you don't go," Russell replied sternly.

That got to Shadow Hikaru. She already had a somewhat short fuse and now her dad was telling her what she could do. That was it! She threw out her hand and her father was shot across the room, just stopping before he crashed through the kitchen door. Then he was lifted off the ground in a crimson light. Hikaru walked over to him.

"Just who do you think you are?" She asked, her black and crimson aura now surrounding her. Her hair moved as if in a light breeze. "I may have Steven's soul, but I'm also HIKARU now! Do you even realize how easily I could send you through a wall, or five?"

"Hikaru! Stop this right now!" Her mother cried.

"Fine," Hikaru said and Russell fell a foot to the ground. "Now are there any other objections or can I leave?"

"Now Hikaru, your father's only trying to look out for you," Marie said.

"Well I don't need anyone to look out for me. I'm stronger than anyone on this planet."

"Please Hikaru, let us come with you. We just want to see this place."

"Yeah, come on," Tyler said as he entered the room. Hikaru sighed. She hadn't intended to erupt like that.

"Fine, we'll see what the others say," she said. She went back to her room and send a message to Techna, asking her if her family could come to the cross realm. A few minutes later the reply came back. They could come.

"Ok, you can come," Hikaru said, opening a portal. She stepped in and her family followed. They were pulled along a tunnel of blue light with white streaks. Eventually they exited in Hikaru's room. They were a bit shocked by the pink décor and the outfits, but quickly got over it.

"Ok, now let's go and meet the others," she said, opening her door and taking her family into a world like nothing they had ever seen before.

**Ok, how was that? In the next chapter Hikaru will take the family on a tour of the cross realm. What do you think should happen? Tell me in your next review. See ya then!**

**ENTILZA**


	16. New Faces and New Places

**Chapter 15: New Faces And New Places**

**Shadow Entilza: Hey, WAKE UP!**

**Entilza: _Yawn. _Why are you so loud?**

**Shadow Entilza: Because every time I tried to wake you up, that THING would flame me. (Indicates Fire ball launcher.) **

**Entilza: Well at least we know it works.**

**Shadow Entilza: Yeah, I just LOVE being the guinea pig. **

**Entilza: Well why didn't you say so sooner. Let's test the fire ball launcher out. I'm setting it for full operations in five minutes. You better start running.**

**Shadow Entilza: What! But I didn't mean-"**

**Entilza: Four minutes fifty seconds. Better get going. **

**Shadow Entilza: (Takes off at full speed into forest.) I'll get you for this. I swear!**

**Entilza: Good luck. (Sends machine in precisely on time.) Good luck.**

**Reviewers: **

**StormroseDewleaf: Thanks. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been concentrating on another story. A New Age. Good ideas. Hikaru will probably stay in the cross realm for a while. While she's there Derek will show up in Steven's body. When Hikaru returns it'll be the battle to prove who's who. **

As Hikaru began showing her family around the castle they ran into their first group of anime girls. The Sailor Scouts.

"Hey girls," Hikaru called.

"Hey Hikaru," Serina replied. "How was your stay in the other reality?"

"Good and bad. I guess word's spread about the new me since you didn't seem surprised."

"Yeah. Everyone's cool about it though. We heard about your fight with Derek. Do you think you finished him?"

"I don't know. He still had a lot of energy when he vanished. If he was able to heal himself he'll still be pretty weak from the effort. I doubt he'll try another direct attack. So, wanna go swimming or something?"

"Sure. It's the 67th anniversary of the creation of the cross realm today. We were hoping you'd come back today. Oh, is this your family?" Serina asked, finally noticing Tyler, Russell and Marie.

"Yep. Girls, I'd like you to meet my mother Marie, my father Russell, and my brother Tyler." Serina glanced at Tyler with a hint of anger. Hikaru saw it.

"Nice to meet you," the girls replied. Hikaru walked over to Serina.

"Oh it's all right. I've forgiven him. But maybe you and some of the other girls could have a little fun with him," he said, whispering the last part into Serina's ear. She started grinning and Tyler felt a cold tingle go up his spine.

"Well come on, your missing the party," Ray said. She led Hikaru and her family through a few long galleries until they reached a massive patio surrounding a glittering pool. Hundreds of anime boys and girls were gathered around.

"Well, I guess I'd better change," Hikaru said. She closed her eyes and her clothing vanished, revealing a black two piece bikini. "See ya later. Enjoy yourselves!" She shouted as she ran off.

"And just what does she expect us to do?" Russell asked. Just then Zoey from Mew Mew Power walked up.

"Hey," she said to Tyler. "Come with me. I want to show you something," she said, dragging him away.

"Great, now were alone in a crowd of cartoon people," Russell said.

"Let's try to find Hikaru," Marie said, the name still sounding a bit strange to her. She and her husband wandered through the crowd, feeling the stares directed their way. Until now Steven had been the only person from their world they had ever seen.

They finally spotted Hikaru. She was swimming in the crowded pool. They were trying to get through the crowd towards her when they ran into some other adults. The first they'd seen. Ash's mother and Professor Oak.

"Oh, hello there. I'm professor Oak."

"And I'm Delia Ketchum. You must be Hikaru's parents."

"Yes. I'm Russell and this is my wife Marie."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," Oak said. "I imagine it's been a bit difficult adjusting hasn't it?"

"Yes, it certainly has. We're just lucky she isn't very rebellious," Marie said. "If she wanted to do something we couldn't stop her."

"Well from what I've seen of her she seems to be a very happy girl," Oak said, indicating Hikaru who was currently up on the high dive. She jumped and did a perfect dive into the water. Then she came back up just as fast, her wings extending as she left the water. She flew around the patio a few times, water dripping onto the heads of the others. Then her wings vanished and she dove back into the water. She came up laughing. "Just look at her."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her this happy since, well, since she was Steven," Russell said. He watched as Hikaru and Bloom, wearing a blue swimsuit otherwise identical to Hikaru's. They were racing. Hikaru won but it was close.

For the next two hours the four adults talked. Russell and Marie actually got interested in the subject of Pokemon. Oak even showed them a few. Marie took an instant love to an Eevee, while Russell was currently holding a Growlithe. Then everyone began heading indoors.

"What's going on?" Marie asked.

"It's time for the tournament to begin," Delia answered.

"What tournament?" Russell asked.

"It's the main event of every tournament. All the children battle against each other in a series of fights. Matches are determined by lottery. The winner gets the right to take one item from the cross realm back to their own world."

"But aren't you worried that someone will get hurt?" Marie asked. Oak smiled.

"That's what those machines over there are for," he said. Pointing to a series of what looked like MRI chambers. "You see, anime people have remarkable healing powers, especially in the cross realm. If they sustain injuries to severe for their natural abilities they're placed in a healing chamber. It can heal any type of injury, no matter how severe. So you see, there really is no danger."

"When does this thing start?"

"In just a few hours. Would you care to stay and watch?" Oak asked.

Meanwhile, Tyler was led by Zoey to the room where the Mew Mews were staying. Corina, Bridget, Kiki and Rene were already there.

"Hey girls," Zoey said. "Look who I found. This is Hikaru's brother Tyler."

"Hello Tyler," the other girls said together.

"Hi," Tyler said. Zoey pushed him into the room and closed the door.

"So, tell us what you like to do," Kiki said.

"Uh, well, I like running, and video games," he replied.

"Well then, let's see what we can do," Rene said. The girls began to circle the room. Hikaru had told them to have some fun with Tyler. They weren't to hurt him, just play with him. In an anime way of course.

Back downstairs the first pairing were being shown. Russell and Marie looked around for Hikaru's picture and eventually they found her. She would be going one on one with Sakura from Cardcaptors.

"Well, this should be interesting," Oak said.

**How was that? Will Hikaru win over the Clow Cards? What are the Mew Mews going to do to Tyler? Stay tuned and find out. See ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	17. Match One

**Chapter 17: Match One**

**Entilza: Well, according to the camera on my machine, my Yami has just managed to elude it long enough to exhaust the allotted time for the text. He should be arriving here any minute.**

**Shadow Entilza: I'm already here! (Jumps Entilza, sword in had and gets sent flying by force field).**

**Entilza: I thought you would try something like that.**

**Shadow Entilza (gets up off the ground). You deserve it! Do you have ant idea how hard it was trying to keep away from that thing?**

**Entilza: Hey, you asked to be the guinea pig.**

**Shadow Entilza: I did not! You twisted my words. Now, face me. (Uses author powers to summon 40k Daemon weapon known as a Dark Blade.)**

**Entilza: Well, if that's how you want to play it. (Summons C'tan Phase Sword.) Please excuse me my reviewers while I teach my yami the foolishness of using a Chaos weapon. **

**Both: YAHHHH!**

**Reviewers: **

**RoseOfTempest: That's all right. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Sakura and Hikaru both stepped onto a platform in the middle of a stadium. There were several of them scattered around the castle. Thousands of screaming fans surrounded them.

"It's certainly crowded today," Sakura said.

"Yeah, they must be looking forward to seeing our match," Hikaru replied. Then their announcers, Hie and Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho, stepped into their booth.

"Welcome fight fans, to the very first round of the Anime Battle Tournament. I am of course, the lovely, and single, Kuwabara."

"And I am Hie, the person who will at least attempt to actually do his job."

"Hey, I can do my job!"

"Really? I thought you only took this job because Yukina refused to go out with you."

"That's it Shrimp boy! You're going down!" Hikaru raised her hand and fired a blast of energy that left Kuwabara sizzling."

"Uh, we DO have a match here," She said.

"Of course," Hie replied.

"Hey, why'd she only aim for me," Kuwabara asked.

"Because I was actually doing my job," Hie replied. "Now let's begin the match. Are the contestants ready?"

"Ready," the two girls replied. Hikaru was already transformed and Sakura was ready with the Star Cards. Before the match they had both agreed that Sakura could have the ability to just say a card's name and use its power, to counter Hikaru's speed advantage.

"Then begin!"

Hikaru leapt into action, running toward Sakura in a blur.

"Dash card!" Sakura called out, and managed to dodge Hikaru's razor nails. "Power card!" She ran at Hikaru and managed to nail her in the chest with a powerful punch. Hikaru was sent into the air, but twisted around in mid air, extended her wings and hovered.

"Oh, what an awesome opening attack! Sakura has managed to get the first hit but Hikaru doesn't seem fazed at all."

"Of course not," Hie replied. "They're still feeling each other out."

"Hey, that was rude!" Kuwabara said.

"Idiot, I meant both of them are gauging the others abilities."

"Oh, right," Kuwabara said, blushing a bit. Hikaru shot him a mean look for a moment.

"Nice moves," Hikaru called down to Sakura. "I think you're one of the few opponents who can match me in diversity of power," she said, then teleported behind Sakura and fired an energy beam which clipped the edge of Sakura's outfit.

"Thanks, but haven't seen anything yet. I can be a lot stronger than I was in my show. Fly Card, Firey Card!" She called, forming wings of her own and charging at Hikaru with fireballs flying from her hands. Hikaru smirked and folded her wings in front of her. Sakura's fire balls hit but did no damage.

"Nice try, but take this!" Hikaru called, opening her wings quickly and launching a massive energy attack that caught Sakura full on. The fell to the ground but caught was back up quickly.

"You're pretty fast," Sakura complimented. "Arrow Card!" Sakura called and shot a barrage of magical arrows at Hikaru. She created a force field and blocked them. By now both girls were starting to breathe hard. They each thought the other was a great opponent.

Meanwhile, Tyler was still with the Mew Mews. They were basically just doing what they'd been doing before he'd come in. Suddenly he felt a heavy weight on his back and he fell forward onto his face.

"Hahahaha! Gotcha!" Kiki called out as she jumped off Tyler and landed on the bed.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Hikaru told us to play with you, so we are," Zoey said as she and the other girls formed a circle around the bed. "Let's go Mew Mews!' She called out, and the girls transformed to their animal forms.

"Yah, let's have some fun!" Kiki cried, jumping on Tyler again and balancing on his head. Zoey twirled a bit, causing her tail to rub Tyler's face, inciting a massive blush from him. But that was nothing compared to when Rene put her arm around Tyler's shoulder and whispered in his ear "I think you're cute." If Tyler had been anime he would have had steam coming out of his ears.

"So, who's up for a game of Twister?" Bridget asked. Unlike her show self she was actually a pretty good athlete. Tyler's blush only got brighter. Then he was grabbed and dragged over to the Twister board.

Meanwhile, match at the arena, Hikaru's parents were watching the match with Delia and Professor Oak. They watched Hikaru and Sakura exchange blows. They heard the collective gasps from the audience when Sakura was knocked to the ground.

"My, that was a good hit," Oak said.

"I just hope on one gets badly hurt," Marie said.

"Oh don't worry. I told you it's impossible for someone to lose their life in this tournament."

"Professor Oak is right. Just relax and enjoy the match," Delia said.

"Freeze Card," Sakura called, sending a lance of ice at Hikaru, aiming to freeze her solid, but Hikaru teleported out of the way. She appeared behind Sakura and hit her in the back with a powerful kick.

"You should know by now that long range attacks are useless against me," Hikaru said, her black and crimson hair flying behind her like a cloak. "Now it's my turn. Star Shower!" A wave of energy blasts shot out of Hikaru's wings. They traveled fast and were aiming right for Sakura.

"Shield Card!" She called and Hikaru's attack was deflected. But the attack was just a diversion. While the intense light of the explosions blinded Sakura, Hikaru sneaked up behind Sakura.

"Surprise! Crimson Lightning!" She called, sending streams of red light snaking around Sakura and binding her. Massive jolts of electricity shocked Sakura, drawing a scream from her. "Try and get out of that!"

"Fine, I will," Sakura gasped. "Power Card!" Sakura used all her strength and snapped Hikaru's bindings. Both girls landed ten feet from each other. "Well, I think that's enough of a warp-up."

"I agree," Hikaru replied. "Let's get the real fight started," she said to the crowd, who began cheering even louder.

"That was just a warp-up!" Marie asked.

"Indeed," Professor Oak said. "Both of these girls have a whole lot of power left. I think we're in for quite a show."

**How was that? Sakura and Hikaru are about to kick it up a notch. Who will be the victor? Will Tyler manage to survive with the Mew Mews without having a nosebleed? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. See ya then, and don't forget to review! **

**ENTILZA**


	18. Match One: Part Two

**Chapter 18: Match One: Part Two**

**Entilza: Well that was fun. **

**Shadow Entilza: Maybe for you. You cheated! **

**Entilza: No, I just used one of my secret abilities.**

**Shadow Entilza: You call controlling the daemon in my sword and having it try and attack me FAIR! **

**Entilza: Yes. **

**Shadow Entilza: Fine, but could you at least take off these chains? (Indicates chains that tie him to a stone wall.)**

**Entilza: Maybe, if I get a good review for this chapter, and if you apologize one million times. And the fire ball launcher will be counting. **

**Shadow Entilza: Sorry Aurora, but I'll be occupied for a while. (Start chanting 'I'm sorry').**

**Reviewers: **

**RoseOfTempest: Yes, poor Tyler. I'm glad you like the fight. I might have a chapter or two dedicated to other fights. Tell me any match-ups you want to see. **

Sakura and Hikaru both circled each other up in the air. Hikaru made the first move.

"Phantom Wings!" She called and her wings seemed to double and the second set flew from her shoulders to impact on the Shield card.

"Nice try Hikaru, but not much can get through Shield."

"I know. I also know that using all these cards is taking a lot of your energy. I just have a feeling that you'll run out of energy before me."

"We'll see. Remember, I'm different from the me you've seen on TV. I have a lot more energy. Try this. Time Card! Freeze Hikaru!" The Time card stopped time around Hikaru and she was frozen. "Arrow Card!" Sakura fired a string of arrows which…passed right through Hikaru?

"Nice try," Hikaru said, appearing behind Sakura. "I thought you'd try that, so I created a hologram of myself and went invisible. Now you're in trouble," she said, grinning. She fired a huge energy blast at point blank range. Both girls were sent flying but Hikaru landed on her feet.

"Now that hurt," Sakura said, getting back to her feet. She was covered in dust from the arena floor. "Ok, time for something new. Dash Card! Sword Card!" Sakura ran as a blur toward Hikaru. She drew her sword at the last possible moment and slashed at Hikaru, opening up a long wound on her leg. She cried out in pain.

"Oh my. Now that was a good move," Professor Oak said.

"A good move? My child just got injured!" Marie said.

"Don't worry. I told you no one gets killed in this tournament. Any injuries either of them sustain will be healed after the match."

Meanwhile, the Mew Mews were still 'playing' with Tyler. After a rather long game of twister, due to the girls enhanced balance and flexibility in their animal forms, they had decided to take a swim. A pool was located just outside the main room. Tyler was wearing a pair of standard swimming trunks Zoey had given him. The rest of the girls had their own suits: a yellow one piece for Kiki, a blue one piece for Corina, a green two piece for Bridget, a purple bikini for Rene and a red and yellow bikini for Zoey.

"Come on Tyler, I'll race ya!" Kiki called. Tyler lost of course. His specialty was track and running. Then Zoey did a cannonball and got a good water fight going.

Back at the battle Hikaru got back at Sakura for her hit with a wave of energy that smashed her to the ground and caused one of her lips to release a thin stream of blood.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?" Hikaru taunted. Sakura allowed a look of frustration to cross her face.

"Not even close!" She replied. "Freeze Card!" She said, sending a blizzard at Hikaru. She teleported out of the way, only to find a stream of fire in her path. She barely managed to form a shield in time. She felt the searing heat until finally it ceased.

"Wow! Sakura's stepping it up," Kuwabara said.

"Yes, it would seen Sakura wishes to finish Hikaru right away," Hei replied. "Now let's see if she can pull it off."

"Enjoy that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I think it helped my tan," Hikaru replied. "Now take this! Crimson Rain!" She called, sending a series of massive red energy blasts at Sakura. Though the Shield card blocked the attacks from connecting, Sakura was still driven backward hard into one of the arena walls. The crowd came to their feet, cheering at the massive blow.

Sakura slowly got back up to her feet. She'd used most of the Shield card's power to block Hikaru's attacks, so there hadn't been much to cushion the blow against the concrete wall. Her back was killing her, but she wouldn't give up. Hikaru was still in the air, her ebony wings seemingly absorbing the sunlight.

"You all right there?" She asked.

"Just fine," Sakura answered, trying to ignore the pain in her back.

"You know there's no shame is admitting defeat against a better opponent," Hikaru called down, her wings shinning bright crimson.

"Show me a superior opponent and I'll consider it," Sakura called back, flying up at Hikaru with the help of the Fly and Dash cards.

"As you wish!" Hikaru called out. "Scarlet Storm!" She cried, her wings releasing a flood or bright crimson energy that slammed into Sakura. The Shield card's barrier shattered and the energy wave hit Sakura full on. She fell to the dirt below, her impact leaving a large crater. The crown went wild. Many had seen the first, and in their opinion, best match of their lives. Then the bell sounded, announcing the end of the match. Sakura was completely out of energy.

Hikaru floated to the ground and walked over to Sakura. She was struggling to stand. She was completely exhausted. Hikaru extended her hand and Sakura took it. As she helped Sakura up the crowd sent up another cheer.

"Oh man, that was a great match! Sakura and Hikaru both gave it all they had. And now they end the match with a friendly handshake," Kuwabara remarked.

"Indeed," Hie replied. "Hikaru will move on to the second round." Down in the arena both girls were walking toward the exit.

"Good match," Sakura said. Hikaru smiled.

"Same here. You really are strong," Hikaru said.

"Let's go get cleaned up and then hit the arcade. Keros been bugging me for days to try and beat him at a new game."

"You're on," Hikaru said.

Back in the stands Hikaru's parents were amazed at the battle they had just seen.

"My, that was certainly, unique," Marie said.

"Yep. I'm just glad Hikaru won and that no one got hurt," Russell said.

"Indeed. Now then, I'm going to be giving a lecture on the basics of Pokemon training. Would you two care to come?" Professor Oak asked.

"I suppose," Marie replied. Russell just nodded.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Derek, in Steven's body, appeared inSteven's house and began going through photo albums, home movies and other things. Even though he had Steven's body, most of Steven's memories were gone. That meant he would have to learn about Steven's life from scratch. Still, he had time. He knew where the rest of Steven's family was.

"Hikaru's power will be mine," he said. "And that is a promise."

**How was that? Well, Hikaru won her first match, but will her luck hold in the second round? Who will she face? Any suggestions? Will Derek learn enough to be able to masquerade as Steven? Stay tuned and find out. Well, see ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA **


	19. Chapter 19: Shadow Duel: Part One

**Chapter 19: Shadow Duel: Part One**

**Reviewers:**

**RoseOfTempest: It's fine. You want Yami Marik; I was thinking the same thing. Hope you like it. Oh, and could you possibly e-mail me a list of cards you'd like to see Marik use, and any info you have about them? Thanks. **

Hikaru and Tea were taking a trip to Cross Realm Mall. Hikaru's next match wasn't for a few hours, so the two girls had decided to update their wardrobes.

"So Tea, have you ever thought about getting a power item?" Hikaru asked while Tea was trying on a new outfit.

"Not really," Tea replied. "I've never been much of a fan of fighting. So what do you think?" She asked, stepping out of the dressing room. She was wearing a blue halter top and shorts.

"Nice," Hikaru said. "You know, not all power items are for fighting. Some can even help you with asking a certain boy if he likes you," Hikaru said, smiling as Tea's face turned beet red.

"Who says I like Yugi? I don't really!" Tea said quickly.

"I never said you liked Yugi, you just did. Anyway, come on. Let's pay for these outfits and go. I'm hungry."

The two girls left the clothing shop and got some smoothies at the food court.

"So any ideas who your next match is going to be against?" Tea asked.

"No, they don't announce the matches until a few minutes before so you can't prepare. So, I saw Yugi's duel against Kiaba. It was sure the closest I've seen."

"Yeah, if he hadn't drawn Mirror Force when he did Kiaba would have clobbered him," Teas replied.

"You're blushing," Hikaru said. Tea raised her hand to her check.

"No, no! It's just, hot in here. Yeah, hot in here."

"Maybe the room isn't the only thing you think is hot," Hikaru whispered, smirking. Tea's blush only got deeper. "So, you wanna catch a movie?"

"Sure, I guess," Tea said.

After sitting through a movie that Tea loved for its romance and Hikaru for its action, the two girls headed back to the arena. It was nearly time for Hikaru's next match. Hie and Kuwabara were giving out the results of the last round.

"Well fight fans; it's sure been an exciting day here at the battle dome. So, in case you were on the can-OW! Quit it Hie!" Kuwabara said, rubbing his head.

"Then don't berate our audience with your stupidity," the demon replied. A ripple of laughter swept through the crowd.

"As I was saying, in the last round the Steel Angels emerged with a narrow win over the Marionettes, and Mohoro and Minewa were able to score a victory over Hibari and Tsubame of the Akihabara Cyber Team. And of course, Yugi Moto emerged victorious once again over Seto Kiaba."

"Indeed. This round of the tournament has proved very interesting. We are now ready to post the match-ups for the third round. If everyone will turn to the main screen," Hie said. The eyes of everyone in the audience watched as the pairings appeared.

"Hey, there you are," Tea said. "It looks like you're going to be in a duel."

"Cool," Hikaru replied. "I've always wondered what it would be like. So, I'm going to be up against… Marik. That should be interesting."

"I certainly hope so," Marik said as he came up behind the girls, the Millennium symbol glowing brightly on his head. Hikaru's eyes darkened and her aura appeared.

"It will be enjoyable to fight someone evil for a change. I haven't had a chance to since I defeated Derek."

"I heard about that. I wish I had been there to witness it. I hope our Shadow Duel is an interesting one."

"Sh-shadow Duel," Tea said.

"Of course. You don't expect me to simply fight an old regular duel do you? You should know better Tea, especially after our last duel."

"You dueled Marik?" Hikaru asked.

"If you call a total creep-fest where every time you loose a monster you're electrocuted, then yes."

"You asked for the duel," Marik replied. "You should have known what you were in for."

"Besides Tea, I'm sure you got some valuable dueling experience out of it."

"Well, I guess. But that day I learned I wasn't cut out for Shadow Duels."

"Then I guess you're lucky that I'm dueling Marik," Hikaru said. "Come on Marik, it's time for our match. Cheer for me Tea."

A minute later Hikaru and Marik were on their sides of the dueling platform. Both of their duel disks were ready and they had drawn their first hands.

"Now, I believe it is time to truly begin this duel," Marik said, drawing his Millennium Rod. A black shadow swept across the dueling field, with tendrils of purple energy occasionally streaking through.

"Impressive. So what are conditions of the duel?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Every monster we summon will be attached to our souls, and whenever one is destroyed its owner will feel all the pain their monster does. Also, whenever one of us looses life points, a portion of their bodies goes along with them."

"Hm, is that all? I was hoping for something that would actually scare me. Remember, I've seen every one of your duels in my world, so I know your strategies. Now let's get this match stated," Hikaru said. Marik smiled.

"Just remember, this duel is no television match. This time it's real."

"I know. Now if you don't mind I think I'll make the first move. I place one monster in defense mode and set two cards face down. Your move," Hikaru called over to Marik.

"Excellent," he said, looking at his hand. "I think I'll summon my Revival Jam in defense mode and set one card face down. You're move."

"Perfect. First I'll summon my Beautiful Headhuntress in attack mode. Now I switch my Celtic Guardian to attack mode. Next I think I'll activate this little card here. Sword of Deep Sated, and I'll equip it to my Guardian. Next I'll activate my second face down card, stop Defense." Marik's smile faded as his Revival Jam switched into attack mode.

"Now Celtic Guardian, attack his Revival Jam," Hikaru ordered. Her warrior drew his sword and cut Revival Jam in half. Marik winced in pain, then laughed as his monster reformed itself.

"You should know that my Revival Jam can't be destroyed by a simple attack."

"I know. I'm just taking a little bite out of your life points. Now Headhuntress, it's your turn. Destroy his Revival Jam again!" Hikaru's second monster swung her cleaver and ripped Revival Jam into pieces before it reformed. Marik's life points were now at 3500. Part of his left leg faded away. "Your move."

"You're good, but I'm better," Marik smirked. "I summon Machiura the Destructor in attack mode. Then I activate the magic card Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two more cards from my deck." Marik smiled again as he looked at his cards. "This is it. With these cards Hikaru won't stand a chance," he whispered to himself.

"Come on, make a move," Hikaru called out. "I'm getting bored."

"Oh I can assure you that things are about to get very interesting," Mark said.

In the stands Tea was sitting with Yugi and her other friends.

"Hikaru's got the lead," Joey said.

"Yep, but Marik's probably got something up his sleeve," Tristan replied. "You know that guy's always got a back-up plan for his back up plan."

"I think we're about to see Marik's plan," Yugi said. "Look at the way he's smiling."

"GO Hikaru! Clobber that guy!" Tea cheered. She just hoped Marik didn't use the same card he did in her duel with him. The next turn would likely decide that fate of the duel.

**How was that? So who will win the duel? What cards should Marik use, and what is his secret strategy? Keep reading and find out in the next chapter. Well, see ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Shadow Duel: Part Two**

Marik grinned darkly as he looked over at Hikaru.

"Now then, I activate my Snatch Steal Magic Card and I'll use it to take control of your Celtic Guardian." Hikaru's monster stumbled over to Marik's' side of the field. "Now I'll sacrifice your Guardian and my Revival Jam to summon Bezerk Dragon!" Marik's new monster roared its way onto the field. Hikaru's Sword of Deep Sated automatically went to the top of her deck, ruining her chances of drawing a good card next turn. "Now Bezerk Dragon, attack her Beautiful Headhuntress with Bezerk Slash!"

Hikaru cried out as she felt her Headhuntress get destroyed. Her life points dropped to 2600 and her legs vanished. She smiled.

"Now that's what I expected from you. You're a worthy opponent Marik," Hikaru called over.

"Why thank you. So, are you ready to admit defeat?"

"Hah! Not even close. Now it's time for me to inflict some damage of my own. First I draw. Then I'll start by summoning my Ancient Lizard Warrior in attack mode. Next I'll use Monster Reborn to revive my Beautiful Headhuntress. Now I'll activate Megamorph and equip it to my Headhuntress, raising her attack points to 3200!" The smile left Marik's face as Hikaru's monster became stronger than his. "Next I'll activate the Sword of Deep sated I just drew and give it to my Lizard Warrior. Ok, NOW I'm ready. Beautiful Headhuntress, attack and destroy his Bezerk Dragon! Show him what girl power's all about!" Hikaru's monster swung its cleaver with all its might and severed Bezerk Dragon's head from its neck. Marik staggered back a step as his life points dropped down to 3300. "Now, Ancient Lizard Warrior, attack Marik's life points directly!" Marik cried out as Hikaru's second monster slashed him with its claws and sword, and lowered his lie points to 1400. Marik's body became riddled with holes as it began fading, and he lost what remained if his left leg. His face, the only part of him still completely there, was a mask of rage. "Finally, I set one card face down."

In the stands Tea and the gang were cheering.

"Yeah! Way to go Hikaru!" Tea cried.

"Yeah, kick butt!" Joey and Tristan called out together.

"Man, Hikaru really turned it round that turn," Joey said.

"Yeah, I guess she was holding back and trying to figure out Marik's strategy," Yugi replied.

Back in the arena Marik's smile half returned. "You realize that now that I have fewer life points than you your Headhuntress's attack points drop down to a mere 800 don't you? Now then, I summon my Blackland Fire Dragon to the field. Attack her Headhuntress!"

"Nice try," Hikaru smirked. "I activate Negate Attack!" Marik growled as his attack was stopped.

"Very well, I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Perfect. Now let's see what the cards see fit to gift me with," Hikaru said as she drew. A smile enveloped her face. "Now then, it's time to meet your demise Marik! I sacrifice my Beautiful Headhuntress and my Ancient Lizard Warrior to summon…Cosmo Queen! Now Cosmo Queen, attack with galactic blast!"

"Not so fast!" Marik said. "I active my Mirror Force trap card."

"Oh no!" Hikaru cried as her attack was shot back at her. Marik grinned as he watcher her life points drop to…2600?

"Your life points should be gone!"

"Yes, if it weren't for a page I took out of Yugi's book. I sent my Kuribo to the Graveyard in order to protect my life points. Thanks Yugi!" Hikaru called out, winking where she knew Yugi was seated. Beside him, Tea got a bit red.

"Are you all right Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Who me? Yeah, I'm fine, just fine," Tea replied.

"Hey, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin man?" Joey asked Tristan, grinning. Tea saw it and bashed him with her fist, leaving him on the ground with a major bump on his head.

"I'm trying to watch a duel here," she said.

"Sorry," Joey groaned from the ground.

"Now then," Marik said back in the arena. "I believe the time has come to activate this card. Graceful Charity. It lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two. Next I activate my Monster Reborn magic card. Get ready Hikaru. This is your end!" The sky overhead crackled. Lighting split it in a dozen places. "Now I summon my ultimate creature! ARISE, WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" Marik's Egyptian god card filled the arena as it swept down from the clouds. "Now Ra, transform into your unstoppable phoenix mode and annialate Cosmo Queen!" Golden fire covered the Winged Dragon as Marik's' life points dropped to 400. The Winged Dragon of Ra fired a massive blast of golden flame as Hikaru's Cosmo Queen, obliterating her. "You're done!"

"Not so fast!" Hikaru replied as she revealed her face down card. "I reveal my face down card, A Deal with Dark Ruler. It prevents me from losing any life points. And second, it lets me summon Bezerk Dragon to the field, and since you summoned your Winged Dragon of Ra with a magic card it goes back to the graveyard this turn."

"No, this can't be," Marik growled as his God card returned to the graveyard, leaving him wide open.

"Oh but it can. You gave your best Marik, but I'm afraid your best just wasn't good enough. Now then, I think I'll use my Rope of Life magic card to revive my Cosmo Queen. But wait, it gets better. Rope of life also gives my Queen an extra 800 attack points. Now Cosmo Queen, attack Marik's' life points directly. Wipe him out! Galactic Blast!"

"NOOOO!" Marik cried as Cosmo Queen's attack drained away the remainder of his life points. His body began to vanish completely, but then Hikaru focused her power and broke Marik's Shadow Spell, sparing his soul. The shadows that had surrounded them disappeared, allowing sunlight to shine through. Hikaru walked over to Marik and offered her hand.

"You fought very well. I hope I can have the pleasure of dueling you again sometime," Hikaru said, smiling. Marik took her hand.

"As do I. You are very skilled for such a novice. Next time though, I don't plan on losing," he said, grinning.

"Well, I guess that that," Joey said.

"Yeah, Hikaru was incredible," Yugi said. Tea glanced at him worryingly.

"_Could Yugi be falling for Hikaru?"_ She thought to herself. She resolved then and there to tell Yugi how she left before the end of the day.

As Hikaru was finishing up her match against Yami Marik, Derek was still in Steven's house. His device had finally managed to break through the wards protecting the Prism Crystal and Derek now had full access to its power. As he was absorbing the new power, the black pendant Derek always wore around his neck began to glow. It projected an image of Derek's father, a man he couldn't remember. He and his mother had both died when Derek was only two.

"Hello Son," the projection said.

"Dad?" Derek asked.

"If you're hearing this, then you've reached the final level of your power. I can now tell you what happened to your mother and me. Close your eyes Son, and learn," Derek's father said. Derek closed his eyes and a rush of memories suddenly flooded his mind, too fast for him to discern. Finally, the flood of memories stopped and Derek fell to the ground.

"Just sleep for a while Son. When you wake up, you'll know everything." Derek closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, where he dreamt of the past.

**So how was that? Sorry if it was a bit short. The next chapter is going to be explosive. Derek will finally realize his true purpose, and Hikaru will learn a dark secret about the Cross Realm's past. What else will happen? Find out in the next exciting chapter of the story. Well, see ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: A Dark Past's Return**

Hikaru and some others were in a Pizza parlor celebrating her latest win. With her were the Steel Angels and Yugi's gang.

"Hey, so congratulations Hikaru," Yugi said. "You made it to the semi finals."

"Yeah, you did great," Karinka added.

"Thanks guys. I just hope my luck holds. I mean, the semi finals are bound to be tuff."

"You'll do great," Yugi said. Tea looked a bit nervous. She was ready to tell Yugi she liked him, she was just waiting for the right moment.

"I hope I get to fight Yusuke in the final round," Hikaru said. "He'd be a challenge."

"Yeah, he'd even be a challenge for us," Kurumi said. "So, you wanna go to the practice dome later and get in some training?"

"Sure, I could use the exercise," Hikaru answered.

"H-hey….Y-Yugi?" Tea stuttered.

"Yeah? Something wrong Tea?" Yugi replied. Tea was blushing deeply.

"Well, I uh, that is, I was wondering if you'd like to-" suddenly a massive explosion came from the front of the shop.

After the detonation faded, Hikaru and the Steel Angels picked themselves up. Their clothing was a bit torn and they were all covered in dust and bricks, but otherwise they were fine. The others weren't so lucky. Joey and Tristan had both been knocked out by the blast. Yugi, however, had taken the worst.

Tea woke up slowly. She remembered the explosion, and Yugi pushing her down. She looked down and found Yugi laying half on top of her, a hand on her breast. She blushed and moved it off. That was when she noticed a chuck of the roof had fallen on Yugi's back, and he was leaking blood from the back of his head.

"Yugi? Are you all right? Yugi, wake up!" Tea said, getting scared. "Hikaru, Yugi's hurt!"

Hikaru didn't answer. That was because she was staring at the source explosion, a Zerevire from Gravion. It was shaped like a beach ball, with eyes lining the middle. The Steel Angels were confused as well.

"I don't understand, how could a Zerevire be were? They were all destroyed before the Gravion realm was connected to the Cross Realm," Kurumi said.

"That doesn't matter right now. We've got to destroy it before it causes any more damage," Hikaru replied. Just as she said that, the Zerevire fired another laser blast, demolishing a row of stores across the street. Bodies flew.

"Come on, let's do it!" Karinka shouted, jumping into the air and launching a kick that sent the Zerevire into the side of a boutique. It fired a laser blast but Karinka dodged. By this time everyone else had gotten out. "Hey, I didn't even dent it!"

"Try hitting its eyes," Hikaru called over. She transformed and flew into the air, carrying Kurumi. She flew at the Zerevire as fast as she could. Once the two were close Hikaru released Kurumi, who flew at the machine, her left fist straight out. She connected perfectly with one of the Zerevire's laser eyes and punched through. She pulled her fist out, trailing wires and blue fluid. "Great, now stand back!" Hikaru poured all her power into her fist and plunged in into the hole Kurumi had made. Then she released it all at once and jumped back. She formed a barrier just as the Zerevire exploded, the detonation demolishing what was left of the local shopping district. Then, finally, police and medical personnel started arriving. They loaded Yugi into an ambulance and sped off. Bloom and Techna arrived a econd later.

"Hikaru, are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, aside from some ruined cloths," Hikaru replied, pointing to her shredded shirt and shorts. "Any idea how that Zerevire got here?"

"No. The Gravion realm was cleared of Zerevire before it was permanently linked to the Cross Realm."

"Bloom, Hikaru, take a look at this!" Techna called over from where she was examining the remains of the Zerevire. "I found this attached to the remains of the Zerevire's central processor." She held out what looked like the melted remains of a computer chip. "I ran an analysis and this seems to be come sort of transmitter. Also, there is a microscopic insignia. Here," Techna's wrist device projected a floating image of a black fist in front of an image of the real Earth. Suddenly Bloom held her head as a great pain flooded her.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked. Bloom was about to reply when a flash blinded her for a brief moment. When it faded Hikaru was facing down five human size Invaders from the Getter Robo reality. "Oh come on!" Hikaru spread her wings and launched herself at the closest Invader, slicing through its neck with her sharpened wings. She moved toward the second, a black monster with writhing mouth tentacles but a clawed hand slammed into her back. She managed to land without injuring herself, but it took all her speed to evade the flurry of blows from the four Invaders.

"Hang on Hikaru!" Kurumi shouted as the Steel Angels joined the fight. They crushed Invader bones and severed limbs, but the invaders simply kept coming through a rift. Every time Hikaru and the Angels killed one Invader two more took its place.

"We've got to close that portal," Hikaru said.

"I've tried but I can't find a way to do that!" Techna called out. She dodged a swipe of an Invader claw but a second caught her in the back and knocked her to the ground. Hikaru rolled out of the way of a foot and rushed over to Techna. She started dragging her away when a blinding light enveloped Bloom and lifted her into the air.

"Bloom, Phoenix Form!" Fire enveloped Bloom's body, hardening into a suit of blood red armor. Her fairy wings vanished and were replaced with black wings the size of Hikaru's. A large sword materialized in her hand and a shield appeared on her other wrist. Hikaru felt Bloom's power skyrocket. It was at least three times as strong as her own.

Bloom turned toward the Invaders, a look of hatred on her face. She drew her sword and it ignited in her hand. "Phoenix wave!" She called out, and a jet of fire flared from her blade, immolating a dozen Invaders. She then landed in the middle of the other twenty which had come through the portal. "Come on, bring it!" She slashed the first five Invaders, their bodies turning to ash at the touch of her blade. The rest the killed with a combination in spinning kicks and punches. As she finished off the last one the rift grew and expelled a thirty foot Invader. Bloom smiled and raised her hand. A massive blast of black flame erupted from her outstretched palm and enveloped the Invader. It screamed and writhed as it burned. Bloom kept smiling as its movements became more and more feeble until, at last, it dropped to the ground and died.

Hikaru slowly walked over to Bloom. She was firing a stream of fire into the rift and it was slowly closing. "Are you all right Bloom?" Hikaru asked. Bloom turned and fixed Hikaru with a dark smile.

"I'm just fine. After the rift is closed you and the Steel Angels should come with me to the castle. It's time I told you something I hoped would never be revealed to anyone."

Two hours later Hikaru, the Steel Angels and Bloom were gathered in the lowest level of the castle where Hikaru had made her home. Bloom tapped ten stones in a sequence and a panel slid off, revealing a computer terminal. She placed her hand on a reader panel. "Recognize Bloom, Commander. Leader of second rank forces. Authorization code Crimson Delta 447293."

"Command code and DNA accepted. Welcome Commander Bloom," a female computer voice replied. The wall slowly opened, revealing a large chamber of silver and black metal. Computer stations ringed the edges of the circular room, with a large holographic projector surrounded by seats in the center. Already Washu and Ayeka from the Tenchi realm and Yurika and Akito from the Martian Successor Nadesico realm were present. A few moments later Sandman from the Gravion realm arrived as well.

"Ah, Commander Bloom. Good, you're here," Washu said.

Bloom turned to Hikaru. "Hikaru, welcome to Cross Realm Strategic Command."

"What is all this?" Hikaru asked.

"Something I'd hoped would never have to be used again," Bloom replied, sadness creeping into her voice. Just then, Washu finished what she had been doing on her console and turned to the others.

"I'm glad you all could make it here this quickly. I trust that your memories have already been unlocked?" The others nodded, except for Hikaru.

"Unlocked. What are you talking about Washu?"

"Oh yeah I forgot. You weren't around before. If everyone doesn't mind I'll give Hikaru a brief history lesson. Hikaru, take a seat in that chair would you?" Washu asked, pointing to a chair with what looked like a motorcycle helmet mounted above it. Hikaru complied and the helmet lowered over her head. A second later she was seeing a virtual projection of the Cross Realm. It looked different, a bit more primitive. "This is the Cross Realm as it was twenty-three years ago," Washu's voice explained to her. "This was around the time the first transition from the Cross Realm to your Earth accidentally took place. Minmay from the Robotech realm was sent through. So Derek was actually lying when he said he was the one who met Minmay. In reality Minmay was found and captured by a group of people who wanted to rule the world. They tortured her. They took everything she knew and used drugs to force her to create technology that allowed them to reach the anime realms. We managed to get her back, but the group, they called themselves the Global Shadow, used what they'd forced Minmay to create to take control of some of the strongest and most destructive forces in the anime realms: The Zerevire from the Gravion realm, the Invaders from the Getter Robo realm, and the machines of the Jovians from the Martian Successor Nadesico realm. They used these forces to attack the other realms with the intent of seizing total control." Hikaru saw video footage of Invaders, Zerevire and Jovan Grasshoppers and Goliath units destroying entire anime cities. She saw millions die and many more herded into labor camps.

"Why did they do this?" Hikaru asked, tears streaking down her face. Since she had become Shadow Hikaru she had experienced some dark urges, but she had never done anything like this.

"Humans are capable of things beyond our imagination when their drive fore power takes hold. After they began their attacks, the leaders of most of the realms met here. We made the decision to fight back. We pooled all our knowledge and technology and created our own army." Washu's voice began to get angry and sad at the same time. "We created terrible things. Things that should never have existed. Look." Hikaru saw legions of Steel Angels and Ryokos marching into battle against hordes of Zerevire and Invaders. In space, Nadesico and Earth Defense battleships fought alongside Juria tree ships and

Ryo-oki cabbit cruisers.

"Did you win?" Hikaru asked.

"The war dragged on for years. It took most of our strength to just hold back the Global Shadow's armies. Then we created the next generation of warriors."

"The Mark 2 and 3 Steel Angels," Kurumi's voice said. She must have regained her memory while Hikaru was in virtual reality. "Washu found a way to use the Demon Kind energy in our Mark 2 Angel Hearts to add additional abilities to us. She was able to fuse us with Diclonius from the Elfen Lied realm and Gatekeeper powers from the Gatekeeper realm."

Karinka's voice came on next. "The Mark 3 Steel Angels were the same as the Mark 2's except we were made to fight the bigger bad guys." Hikaru then saw one hundred foot tall Steel Angels tearing through thousands of enemies. She saw gates of Fire and thunder burn hundreds and Diclonius Vectors slice thousands more apart, their blood coating the Angels, who looked as if they were enjoying it. Hundreds were dead, their bright red blood soaking the battlefield, their lifeless eyes staring up into space where Jurian and Nadesico ships burned.

"With the Mark 2 and three Angels we were able to take the fight to the Global Shadow's home realms. The casualties were unimaginable, but we managed to defeat their strongest armies and kill every member of the Global Shadow. We broke their control over their armies and exterminated them. After that it took nearly ten years to restore the realms to their former states and erase everyone's memories. We did however, leave triggers in a few minds like Bloom's that would restore their wartime memories and powers if the Global Shadow's armies ever rose again." The helmet lifted off Hikaru's head. "And that about covers it. So, any questions?" Asked Washu.

"Questions?" Hikaru replied. "I don't even know where to start. I never knew any of this." Then it hit her. "Derek! You're thinking he's the son of some of these Global Shadow members don't you?"

"Yep," Washu replied. "And he's gathering up the old evil armies, though from where is anyone's guess. All the Global Shadow's armies were destroyed."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Hikaru asked. "I don't imagine I could to help you. After Bloom is three times as strong as me and she isn't even a front line solder."

"Oh we can fix that easily. What we need from you right now though is information."

"What kind of information?"

"Anything you know about Derek."

"All I know is that he has my body and he wants my power. If he is behind this then he must have been able to access my Prism Crystal. It's the only thing that could have given him enough power to open that rift."

"Maybe we could use your crystal to find him," Washu said. "Can you sense it?"

"I've been trying since Derek stole it. He must have something that's blocking it. So Washu, what are we going to do now? If what Derek sent against me was just a scouting force then he must be gathering his main armies."

"I agree," Kurumi said, now wearing a suit of very heavy looking black and red armor. "We have to find him and stop him. In the meantime we will begin reviving the main army. Ayeka, Yurika, both of you will work on assembling the space fleet. Also, have the mecha prepare for battle if we need them."

"Yes First Commander Kurimi!" The Princess and Captain replied before briskly walking out of the room."

"First Commander Kurumi?" Hikaru asked. Kurumi turned to her. Here eyes were harder and she carried herself with a bit more caution, but she was still the girl Hikaru called one of her closest friends.

"That's right. I'm the supreme commander of all Steel Angel and Ryoko forces, and advisor to the mecha legions under General Sagura. Hey Washu," Kurumi asked. "If we really are going to war again shouldn't we give Hikaru the chance to help?"

"But I already told you that I'm not strong enough to fight with you," Hikaru said dejectedly. She knew she was powerful, but she was no match for the likes of Kurumi and Bloom.

"We can fix that. You see, during the war we tried to create a leader for our armies. That was the first experiment with power merging. We managed to create the most powerful warrior the anime realms have ever seen. We called her Shadow. The only problem was that she was TOO strong. We couldn't control her. She fought us almost as often as she did the enemy, simply for fun. Eventually we managed to control her long enough to freeze her in a cryo tube."

"And you think Hikaru is strong enough to fuse with her?" Washu asked.

"Yes. If she can, we can end this war before it begins. We can track down and eliminate Derek before he can raise his armies. It's our best chance."

Washu thought for a long moment. "Do you think you can handle it?" She asked Hikaru. "You were created in the same way as Shadow, so it should be possible."

"If it will help keep the Cross Realm safe, then I'll do anything," Hikaru replied.

"All right then," Washu said and typed at her computer for a few seconds. Then the floor parted and a cryo tube came up from beneath the floor. Within it Hikaru could make out a girl with long black hair and covered only with ice. Suddenly the lid opened and steam hissed out. Washu fired a beam of blue light into Shadow causing her to glow white. "If you want to fuse with her, step into the container." Hikaru did as she was told and as she slid in her body melted into Shadow's. She felt herself becoming lightheaded, then she passed out.

"Do you think she can do it?" Kurumi asked.

"We'll know in a few hours," Washu replied. Inside the now sealed cryo tube energies were mixing and flowing. Only time would tell what would emerge: a terrible monster or an ultimate warrior.

**How was that? Well, now you know about Derek's past and that of the Cross Realm. In the next chapter you will learn of Hikaru's fate as well as get a look a Derek's new base. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of the story, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	22. Chapter 22: Births of Hope and Terror

**Chapter 22: Births of Hope and Terror**

**Note: Since my computer apparently has a problem with spacing, from now on … will represent a change of scene. **

Derek walked down a long corridor within his new base. It was fashioned after a vast castle resembling Bera-Dur from Lord of the Rings, except it was anime. After he had unlocked the power of Hikaru's Prism Crystal his Father's message had allowed him to find this place. It was an entire solar system hidden in a pocket reality created by the Global Shadow as a fallback position. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to make it there in time.

Derek emerged into a cavernous chamber where new Zerevire were being manufactured. After the failure of his advance party to kill Hikaru and the Steel Angels he had begun reactivating the main assembly lines and bio factories contained in this place. In space, Jovian automated warships and Grasshoppers were gathering in their thousands.

"The first waves should be ready in two or three days," Dr. Satome reported as he came up behind Derek. He was one of a handful of guardians placed in the hidden realm by the Global Shadow, and had quickly become Derek's second in command.

"Excellent. With the power of Hikaru's Prism Crystal I have been able to evolve myself to my ultimate form," Derek said, spreading his black wings. They were each three meters wide and crackled with blue electricity. "Tell me, how is the fusion experiment progressing?"

"Very well sir. Within a month all our Invaders will be born with Zerevire armor already integrated directly into their bodies, and the Zerevire will have the Invaders regenerative abilities. The fleets will be at a strength of five divisions in two days. This time we will not fail."

"Never underestimate your enemy Dr. The anime realms are powerful, and they may yet have some surprises for us. After all, they won the last war."

"Of course. If I may ask Sir, what will your next target be?"

"I believe I will target the Figure 17 Realm. The Maguar would make a powerful servant race. Their evolution capabilities are on par with the Invaders. Once they join our force we will be nearly invincible. As soon as the first ground divisions are prepared send them out. Also, place them under the command of Sasaki," Derek ordered. Sasaki was the first Commander he had created with his new powers. She would hopefully prove a match for any forces the anime realms sent against him.

"As you command my lord," Dr. Satome replied. This Derek was proving to be an able Commander. His parents had planned that he would carry on their work if they failed. Now the Global Shadow would finally have their revenge, and Derek and Satome would be at the forefront of the slaughter.

…

Derek sat down in a throne made of black crystal at the peak of the highest power in his palace. As he looked out at his assembling armies he fingered the black crystal pendant around his neck. "At last Mother, Father, I will avenge your deaths, and in your memory I will conquer the anime realms just like you wanted. I promise you, nothing will stop me!" He cried, lightning splitting the sky overhead. The time was drawing near. Soon everything would fall to him, and he would finally fulfill his destiny.

…

Five hours had passed since Hikaru had merged with Shadow's body. Washu, Bloom and Kurumi were patently waiting for her to emerge. Finally the white light faded and the capsule lid opened with a hiss of steam.

"Do you think it worked?" Asked Bloom.

"We're about to find out," Washu replied. A figure rose from the mist. As the steam cleared the three girls saw it was Hikaru. As she stepped onto the floor they noticed she was different. She was a few inches taller, a bit more muscular, and her hair now reached down to her knees. Her wings were a bit larger and had crimson tips along the edges. She was dressed in a rather skimpy suit of black armor.

"Hello everyone," Hikaru said, black lightning crackling around her as she moved. "Well, I'd say it worked Washu. I feel a lot stronger. Thanks."

"You're welcome. So, are you feeling any unusual urges or anything?" Washu asked.

"Well, I feel like I want to kill everyone in this room," Hikaru said, smiling. "But don't worry, I won't. Shadow's emotions are strong, but I can handle them. Still, I wouldn't recommend getting near me in a battle. Oh, and one more thing. I've decided to change my name. From now on you can call me Shadow Hikaru, but only when you feel like it. So, what's next?"

"Well, I think we should measure your new powers. See how much stronger you've become," Kurumi suggested.

"Good idea. Let's do it," Hikaru replied.

…

Washu and Kurumi took Shadow Hikaru to a training dome.

"Ok, I'm setting the skill level to hard. Do your best Shadow Hikaru," Washu called out. She played with the controls for a second and a moment later fifty Invaders and five Zerevire appeared.

"Oh please," Shadow Hikaru said, launching herself into the air. She fired a crimson energy blast that blew the chest section out of the closest Zerevire and knocked the one behind it to the ground. She then summoned a black staff with a ruby head and launched a massive blast of fire that incinerated all the Invaders at once. She then heaved the staff like a javelin. It pierced the chest of a Zerevire and exploded, showering Hikaru and the surrounding area with metal fragments and fluid. The three remaining Zerevire fired laser blasts at Hikaru, who created a barrier which refracted their attack right back at them. Two were destroyed, but the third dodged. Hikaru dove at it, landing on its upper chest and tearing its head off with her bare hands. As the Zerevire dropped to the ground Hikaru jumped off, landing lightly in a puddle of Invader blood. "So, how did I do?" She called up to Kurumi and Washu. Both were speechless.

"Y-You were incredible," Washu eventually managed to say.

"Yeah, you were awesome," Kurumi added.

"Thanks," Hikaru replied. "So, what's next?"

"Well, I think we should try to find Derek. He's bound to launch his first attack soon." Washu said.

"Hey, I think I'll visit Yugi in the hospital," Hikaru said. "It's partly my fault he got injured."

"Ok, but take this," Washu said, handing Hikaru a comm. link. Hikaru pocketed it and walked off. "You think she'll be all right?"

"She's strong. She'll manage,' Kurumi replied. "Now, let's get started on finding Derek."

…

Hikaru quickly flew over to the Cross Realm central hospital. She walked through the sliding doors and noticed there were still some signs of the massive influx of patients from the Zerevire attack. A blood stain here, a haggard looking nurse there. Hikaru walked over to the information desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me the number of Yugi Moto's room?" She asked.

"What? Oh, hello. Sorry if I'm a bit tired. We had a bit rush of patients yesterday."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Anyway, let me see. Moto, Moto. Ah, here it is. Room # 143. It's down the hall to your right."

"Thanks," Hikaru replied. She walked quietly down the hallway, seeing one or two room with recently vacated cots. She hoped that meant they'd gone home. Finally she arrived at room 143. She reached out with her mind and found that Yugi had a guest. She tapped the door a few times.

"Come in," a voice replied. Hikaru opened the door and found Tea at Yugi's bedside. "Oh, hey Hikaru. You look different."

"Hey Tea. Yeah, I guess I do look a bit different. Washu fused me together with the body of a warrior from the last war. So how's Yugi?"

"The doctors say he should be fine. He woke up a few hours ago. He should be out of here in a few days."

"That's good. Tea, I'm sorry. If I'd reacted faster I could have saved Yugi from being hurt."

"No, you did everything you could," Tea replied. "I'm just glad that both of you are going to be all right."

"Thanks Tea. Hey, I've gotta go. When Yugi wakes up give this to him," Hikaru said, handing Tea a small wrapped box. "And this one is for you." Hikaru handed Tea a smaller package. "Well, see ya."

"By Hikaru," Tea called as Hikaru left. She opened the box Hikaru had given her and found a pendent. It was beautiful, with a silver chain and a sapphire stone at the end inside a crystal pentagram. "Thanks Hikaru."

…

As Hikaru arrived back at Cross Realm Strategic Command she found it in a state of Chaos. Aids ran everywhere and overhead winged warriors were gathering. Hikaru quickly found Kurumi. She was briefing a group of Steel Angels and Ryokos.

"Kurumi! What's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"Derek just made his first move!" Kurumi replied. "We received a distress signal from the Figure 17 realm. We're mobilizing our forces but it'll take some time. Could you-"

"Go on ahead and keep Derek busy? Sure thing. Just send me there."

"All right. The portal's over there," Kurumi said, pointing to a portal big enough for one person. "Be careful."

"You know me," Hikaru replied.

"That's what I'm worried about."

Hikaru gave a quick salute to Kurumi, who returned it, and ran for the portal. She leapt through and was gone.

"Be careful," Kurumi whispered, then quickly got back to her duties. She would get to Hikaru as quickly as she could. She just hoped it would be soon enough.

**How was that? So Derek has made his first move. Will Hikaru be able to buy the time the Cross Realm forces need? Will she be a match for Sasaki? Find out in the next exciting chapter. Well, see ya all then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	23. Chapter 23: The Darkness Within

**Chapter 23: The Darkness Within**

Shadow Hikaru emerged from the dimensional portal into a war zone. Around her thousands of Figures fought against an unending tide of Magyar and Invaders. Blood soaked the ground.

"Tsubasa! Hikaru!" Hikaru called out. One of the Figures broke off and jumped over to her.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked Hikaru telepathically.

"I'm Hikaru. Washu and Kurumi sent me here to help you until the main army arrives. So, tell me where you need me."

"We're being overrun everywhere. Just do as much damage as you can." Hikaru smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She spread her wings and took to the air, cutting through hundreds of flying enemies in seconds. She formed two swords in her hands and began spinning, becoming a buzzing whirlwind of death. Blood and body parts rained down on the ground combatants.

After clearing the sky, Hikaru merged her swords together into a staff which she used to launch flame and lightning attacks. She focused her energy and targeted a group of Invaders who were butchering their was through the defenders lines.

"Hey, uglies!" Hikaru called out. As the Invaders turned she flew close and eviscerated them one after another. Blood covered her, making her appear to be a walking corpse. She blew the blood off with a wind spell and turned back to the main fighting. "Come on, let's finish this!" She ran forward, the defenders surging after her, but as they charged forward an enormous bolt of lightning fell from the sky, killing hundreds of Figures. From the clouds then emerged the leader of the attack. She was a girl. She looked to be about seventeen, and has long flowing blue-white hair and ghost blue eyes. She was dressed in blue and white armor and wielded a staff in her hands. Great black wings kept her in their.

"So, you are the famous Hikaru I have heard so much about. I thought you would be more impressive," the girl called out.

"Who are you?"

"What me?" The girl said, smirking. "I am Sasaki, second in command of Lord Derek's armies. He sent me here to oversee the capture of this realm. So, are you ready to die?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Hikaru replied, suddenly blurring forward, swinging her staff. Sasaki blocked easily.

"It'll take a lot more than that to defeat me," Sasaki taunted. "Now, feel MY power!" She cried, firing a barrage of lighting bolts. Hikaru teleported out of the path of each one, ending behind Sasaki and firing a blast that singed her left wing as she dodged. In return Sasaki cut into Hikaru's shoulder with her staff head.

"How do you like me now? You're no match for me. Give up!"

"You have no idea the power I posses," Hikaru said. "Up until now I've been going easy on you. Now let's see how you deal with a real fight!"

Hikaru's crimson aura exploded, along with her energy level as she unleashed Shadow's full power. She felt her blood burn with power, her muscles crackle with strength, even her bones were invigorated. Her wings doubled in size and became razor edged. Her hair became even blacker and split into two pigtails. When she opened her eyes they were completely black, but glowed with crimson energy.

"So, how you like ME now?" Hikaru asked, her voice dripping with evil and anger. Sasaki actually stepped back in fear. The power she was sensing from Hikaru was so great she was nearly swept away by it.

"You may be powerful, but I will still win!" Sasaki declared, and charged. Hikaru yawned as Sasaki was repelled by an invisible barrier. Sasaki drew her staff and pounded until the barrier shattered.

"Took you long enough," Hikaru said, and moved faster than Sasaki could follow. She appeared behind her and drove a dagger into Sasaki's shoulder. She screamed as the serrated edge was pulled out. Hikaru then flew into the sky and waited for Sasaki, who followed, a stream of blood flowing from her would. She fired blasts of fire and thunder, but Hikaru dodged every one. She teleported a hundred feet in front of Sasaki and thrust her head forward and down. Her two pigtails suddenly stretched and became razor sharp whips. Sasaki brought her arm up to block, but Hikaru's attack sliced right through it, sending the severed limb spinning away in a jet of blood.

Sasaki screamed as her arm was severed at the elbow. She saw the blood pumping out of her. This wasn't right! Derek had never said Hikaru was this strong. As she tried to heal her wound, Hikaru swept in, a hammer held in both hands. She swung and connected solidly with Sasaki's chest, sending her slamming into the ground. Sasaki felt bones break. She struggled to open her eyes. Hikaru was looming over her, lightning crackling around her body.

"So, do you give up?" Hikaru asked.

"N-Never!" Sasaki whispered. Hikaru raised her hammer and swung. Sasaki blacked out just before it hit.

Hikaru laughed as she held her hammer a centimeter away from Sasaki's face. It was so enjoyable to trick someone like that. Around her the battle was winding down. With the damage she had done, the Figure army had taken the field. Now more portals were opening and delivering the main army of the Cross realm. They began helping the injured and searching for survivors. Bloom came over to Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru, nice hair."

"Oh, that." Hikaru closed her eyes for a moment and reverted back to her normal form.

"Who's that?" Bloom asked, pointing to the bleeding Sasaki.

"Oh her. Her name is Sasaki. She was the leader of the enemy army. I think we should take her with us. She could provide us with a lot of information."

"Good idea," Bloom replied. She placed a device on Sasaki's wrist and she was teleported away. "So, I wonder what Derek will do now.

"He got what he wanted," Hikaru replied.

"What?"

"He came for the Maguar, and he got away with at least some. That means that the fight just became that much harder."

"Well, at least we have you," Bloom said. Hikaru smiled.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Together, Hikaru and Bloom flew off back to the Cross Realm, to away their enemy's next move, whatever it was.

…

Derek slammed his hand into a stone wall, splintering it.

"How could Sasaki have been beaten! I gave her as much power as Hikaru had, more even."

"Perhaps they found a way to maker her stronger," Dr. Satome suggested. "Besides, Kiriko will be completed soon, and nothing the Cross Realm possesses can stop her."

"Perhaps you're right Doctor," Derek replied, smiling. He walked over to an incubation tank and admired the form within it. Kiriko was his greatest creation, a girl with the power of a Steel Angel and the speed of Sonic. Her power would be greater than even his own. Derek placed a hand on the glass wall of the tank. "Soon Kiriko. Soon my dreams will come true."

**How was that? So Sasaki has been captured, but an even stronger enemy is being born. Will Hikaru be able to defeat Derek's strongest warrior yet? And what will Sasaki's fate be? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Perspective. Well, see ya then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	24. Chapter 24: Allegiance

**Chapter 24: Allegiance**

Sasaki slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital bed. Her arm had been reattached and was heavily bandaged. Two nurses were outside. As she sat up she realized a heavy collar was around her neck and she couldn't use any of her powers. Then the door to her room opened and Hikaru and Kurumi walked in.

"So, this is Sasaki?" Kurumi asked. Hikaru nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Why are you keeping me alive?" Sasaki asked. "I'll never betray Lord Derek."

"Actually, it's only thanks to Hikaru that you're still alive," Kurumi said. "I wanted to kill you, but Hikaru insisted on helping you."

"Why?"

"Information," Hikaru answered. "I want to know the location of Derek's base."

"I'll never tell you!"

"I can take the information from you're mind, but there is a chance it would kill you."

"Then do it. It's the only way you'll get anything out of me," Sasaki said.

"Why are you so loyal to Derek?" Hikaru asked. "What did he do for you? He created you and sent you out to fight. Did he ever give you anything? Did he ever SAY anything?"

"He created me, gave me a purpose, and I failed him," Sasaki replied, a tear running down her cheek. Hikaru wiped it away.

"You failed him because he didn't care about you. I've been where you are. When I was reborn into the body I have now, I was scared and confused just like you are now. But Bloom, Kurumi and the others helped me, helped me to find my place. We can help you too."

"I know what you're trying to do," Sasaki said. "You're trying to make me doubt Lord Derek and betray him. It won't work."

"I'm just trying to help you see beyond what Derek has told you. You have the power to become more than you are," Hikaru replied. "Tell me, what does Derek want?"

"To bring order and peace to the anime realms," Sasaki answered.

"Oh really? Let me show you something." Hikaru placed her hands on either side of Sasaki's face and suddenly she found herself floating above a burning city. "This is what Derek's parents did in their attempts to 'bring peace' to the anime realms." Sasaki saw Invaders and Zerevire slaughtering men, women and children by the thousands. The streets flowed with blood. Dead bodies were so thick you could walk across the city with your feet never once touching pavement. "Ten million people died in this city. They posed no threat; they were simply used as an example. Derek looks at his parents with pride. He wants to follow in their footsteps. Is this what you want to be a part of?" Hikaru brought them closer to the ground where they watched helpless people die one after another. They watched children cut down as they ran in terror. Sasaki was beginning to cry. Hikaru waited a few moments, then broke the connection. Sasaki was back in her bed, tears dripping down her face.

"So, what do you think?" Kurumi asked. "Is Derek still as great as you believed?"

"H-he didn't do those things! He never would!" Sasaki defiantly replied.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked. "He's already attacking other anime realms. Thousands are already dead. How long before he starts destroying cities? How long before he starts massacring entire realms? Think about that Sasaki." Hikaru and Kurumi left.

…

"Do you think she'll be of any use to us?" Kurumi asked Hikaru as they entered Central Command. Hikaru had made a brief stop at her room and picked up Angel and her mobile persocom Kurumi.

"I'm not sure. Derek made her to be loyal to him, but she has so few memories. If we can get her to feel anger toward him she should join us. Have Washu send over the same information she showed me. That should help Sasaki make her decision." Kurumi nodded. They both reached the main control chamber where dozens of persocom officers monitored the situations in the different realms.

"Mistress Hikaru. I have the status report you requested," one of the persocoms said, holding out a data chip.

"Thank you," Hikaru replied, feeding the chip into Kurumi's ear. Her eyes glazed for a few moments.

"Derek's forces have attacked five realms, including the Chobits realm, the Vandread realm and the Tenchi realm. All attacks have been defeated, though the Chobits realm has sustained heavy damage."

"I'm sorry," Hikaru said. "The Chobits realm is your home."

"I'm all right Hikaru. After Derek is defeated the realms can be restored."

"You've certainly changed recently."

"Oh, and you haven't?"

Hikaru smiled. "Good point. So, do you think Sasaki will join us?"

"Hm, not sure, but if she does I already have a persocom designed for her. All we have to do is build it."

"Well, I hope she joins us too. It would definitely help us in locating Derek's base and ending this war quickly. Also, she's cute enough to be my younger sister. I've always wanted a sister."

"Well then I hope she makes the right choice," Kurumi replied.

…

Derek watched proudly as the Maguar were dissected and their DNA analyzed.

"Soon my army will be unstoppable," Derek said.

"Indeed," Dr. Satome agreed. "I believe our next target should be the Tenchi realm again. If we can assimilate a Tree Ship, our space force will be unstoppable."

"But the Empire of Juria is extremely powerful Dr. Our initial push into the Tenchi realm was completely annialated within minutes."

"We can do it. But first we should test Kiriko's new powers. She should be emerging from her chamber in a few minutes."

"Then let's go and greet her."

Satome and Derek walked the short distance to the genetics lab. Kiriko's chamber was just beginning to open. Steam and fluid gushed out. Kiriko emerged a moment later, her sky blue hair plastered to her still dripping skin. Her red eyes quickly scanned the room around her. She saw the two guards at the door and, in a move so fast she was nearly invisible, Kiriko used her Diclonius vectors to tear both guard to pieces. Their blood splashed over Kiriko, who zipped back to her original position. She then bowed to Derek.

"Hello Master."

"Hello Kiriko. How do you feel?"

"Fine. A little hungry."

"Come with me then. We'll get you something to wear and I'll have meal brought to you."

"Thank you," Kiriko replied.

"Satome, continue troop production. I'll join you soon."

"Yes sir," Dr. Satome replied, walking off.

…

Derek waited as Kiriko chose cloths to wear. She finally settled on a black v-neck shirt and black pants.

"How do I look?"

"You look prefect," Derek replied. "Now come on. It's time for you to eat something, and after that your training will begin."

"I can't wait." As the two of them walked down the hallway, Derek couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. At last, Hikaru was going to die, and this time he was sure of it.

**How was that? So, will Sasaki betray Derek and join Hikaru? Will Kiriko be strong enough to beat Hikaru? Will the Tenchi realm be able to resist Derek's attack? Find out in the next exciting chapter. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	25. Chapter 25: Second Wave

**Chapter 25: Second Wave**

Princess Ayeka gripped the railing as her ship, the second generation tree ship _Ryo-oh_, shuddered as another volley of weapons fire impacted its forward shields.

"Concentrate our weapons on the enemy capital ships to our left, and instruct the third cruiser wing to move up."

"Yes Princess," a crew member replied. "Princess, the _Mikagami_ has just exited subspace. Lady Seto is hailing us."

"Put her on," Ayeka replied. "Lady Seto, I am glad you made it."

"Thank you Princess. I'm pleased to report the enemy attack on the GP Academy was stopped. 139 ships were lost, but enemy losses are estimated at 5,000. The GP fleet should be here in a few minutes. How are you holding up?"

"We're doing all right. The enemy ships are so inferior to Jurai vessels we haven't even had to deploy our Light Hawk Wings. Shall we finish them off together?"

Seto smiled. "Well, since you asked so nicely." The _Mikagami _and _Ryo-oh_, along with Lady Seto's fleet and Ayeka's armada, unleashed a massive storm of laser fire which tore through the Jovian forces. Capital ships were torn apart, and Grasshoppers were vaporized. This was the second week of attacks by Derek's forces on the Tenchi realm, but being one of the strongest of the middle realms, he had not made many gains.

"Princess, the enemy fleet has been destroyed."

"Excellent. Plot a course back to Jurai." As her ship entered Hyperspace, Ayeka's thoughts quickly turned to Tenchi. He and Ryoko were leading a force of newly grown Cabbit cruisers against Jovian ships infesting shipping lanes. As she thought of her beloved Tenchi, Ryoko's face popped into her fantasy.

"Hey Princess, Tenchi's gonna a great time with me. So you can just keep doing whatever it is you're doing. HAHAHA!"

"GRRRRRR! RYOKO!"

…

Hikaru and Kurumi were just returning to the Cross Realm. After the Figure 17 realm had been secured Derek's forces had attacked the Saikano realm, but Chise and her fellow weapon girls had taken care of them. The Saikano realm was one that had been given extensive help by the Cross Realm. Hikaru had learned that realms that went to war were often recent creations. The Cross Realm had given the Saikano Realm food, medicine and helped them rebuild their planet. Washu had examined Chise and easily cured her. She was still a weapon, but she had complete control of her condition. When Derek had begun his attacks Chise and Akemi, who had also been saved by Washu, had recruited several other girls into a mobile warrior division. Their immense power had annialated Derek's forces and he had never returned. Chise and several of her girls had come to the cross realm, where their abilities were being studied and put into the newest generation of Steel Angels and battle androids. Hikaru had been upgraded as well, and along with the rest of the Cross Realm forces, were waiting for Derek's next move.

"So, you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure, just let me check in first," Kurumi replied. She pressed her hand into a scanner that beeped and turned blue. "Ok, let's go."

The two girls headed down to a café in the center of Cross Realm City. The damage from Derek's attack had been repaired and life had returned to normal, but Hikaru still saw more than a few combat androids hiding out in the crowd.

…

"So, what do you think our next move will be?" Hikaru asked, biting into her sandwich.

"I'm not sure. Our scouts still haven't found any trace of Derek's base, and his forces get stronger with each battle."

"Has Sasaki revealed anything yet?"

"Not yet, but the hidden cameras caught her crying a few times," Kurumi replied. "She's been reading the news about Derek's attacks and I think she's beginning to come around."

"That's good. So, have you heard, they reopened the movie theater. You wanna go see something?"

"Sure," Kurumi replied. The two girls teleported over to the theater and saw an action movie based on the attack on the Figure 17 realm. Hikaru smiled when she watched her battle with Sasaki. She had been the best opponent Hikaru had faced in a while.

After the movie let out Hikaru and Kurumi ran into Seina and Neju.

"Hey, how's it going?" Hikaru asked.

"All right I guess," Seina replied. "Derek's space forces were just kicked out of the Tenchi realm again."

"I honestly don't know why he even bothers. I mean the Tenchi Realm is one of the most powerful Middle Realms."

"He knows that if he can get his hands on a tree ship his space fleet would become unstoppable," Kurumi replied.

"Not like that's even possible of course," Angel called out from Hikaru's PET. She used the new holo projector Washu had installed to appear as a hologram as tall as Hikaru. Fuku nearly fell from Seina's shoulder.

"Hey, I heard from Techna that she and Washu are close to completing work on a search program that will be able to track Derek's forces the next time they attack," Kurumi said.

"Great, that means the war will be over soon," Neju replied.

"I sure hope so," Hikaru added. "I'd like to visit the real world and see my old home."

"What do you mean old home?" Seina asked.

"The Cross Realm's my real home now. It has been ever since I became Hikaru. I mean think about it, I kinda was born here."

"I guess you're right. So now what do you wanna do?" Siena asked.

"How about some shopping?" Hikaru suggested. The girls smiled and Seina sighed. "Oh come on Seina, it'll be fun."

"I can hardly wait," Seina replied sarcastically as he was dragged off.

**So how was that? In the next chapter Derek will launch an all out attack on the Cross Realm, and something will change, something big. What? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A New Perspective. See ya then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	26. Chapter 26: Evil Meets Evil

**Chapter 26: Evil Meets Evil**

Hikaru, Kurumi and Neju left the Cross Realm Mall after two enjoyable hours. Enjoyable for everyone but Seina that is. He was weighed down by so many boxes and bags that if it weren't for his body enhancement he would have collapsed.

"So, where now?" Hikaru asked.

"I think we should head back to Command and hang the new cloths we bought. Seina, hand our stuff over."

"You got it," Seina replied with a very heavy sigh of relief. Then, just as he was handing the packages to Hikaru a massive explosion knocked them all flat. Hikaru turned and saw the shopping mall they'd had just left had been reduced to a smoking crater. "We've gotta get out of here!"

"Wait, look!" Hikaru called out. In the sky hundreds of portals were opening and from them poured hordes of Zerevire, Invaders, Magyar and other troops. "It's Derek's attack! Seina, Neju, get to someplace safe. Kurumi and I'll handle this." Both girls leapt into the sky as their wings appeared. They didn't have their armor, but that couldn't be helped. "Let's do it Kurumi!"

"Right behind you!" The Steel Angel replied. Together she and Hikaru cut a swath through the attacking forces, buying precious time for civilians to evacuate. The combat androids were now performing their duties, taking down a hundred enemies for every one of themselves killed, but it wasn't enough. There were too many. Already divisions were on their way from the base, but they were still minutes away.

"Lightning blast!" Hikaru called, firing a blast of lighting and bringing down a squadron of Jovian Grasshoppers. Kurumi simply flew through them, firing blasts of energy at other enemies. Suddenly she was hit from behind and found herself face to face with a girl. She had blue hair, red eyes and wore black armor. Two black feathered wings sprouted from her back.

"At last, a worthy opponent," the new girl said, suddenly moving so fast Kurumi could barely see her. She stabbed her serrated sword through Kurumi's shoulder. "Maybe not."

"You'll pay for that!" Kurumi cried, firing a volley of energy blasts, but Kiriko easily dodged them and severed Kurumi's left arm with a slice of her blade. Kurumi cried out as she felt blood pumping out of her.

"Kurumi!" Hikaru cried, teleporting to Kurumi's aid. She moved as fast as she could, blurring her form as the formed twin energy blades and slashed and hacked at her newest enemy. Kiriko managed to block Hikaru's blows but just barely. Then she turned her full attention to Hikaru, who suddenly found herself dodging blows twice as fast as her own. She received cut after cut but avoided any major lacerations.

Kurumi saw Hikaru was loosing to the new warrior, so she charged in, aiming for her throat, but Kiriko dodged and severed Kurumi's left wing. She fell toward the ground. Kiriko followed. Hikaru swooped in but Kiriko fired an energy blast that knocked her through three buildings. While she was distracted Kurumi managed to dent Kiriko's chest armor with a punch, but Kiriko kicked out and nearly twisted Kurumi's head off.

…

Hikaru picked herself out of the rubble. She healed her injuries with one of Washu's portable regenerators and got back in the air just in time to see the unknown girl stab Kurumi in the stomach. "Kurumi NOO!" Hikaru shouted. Kiriko moved to help but Kurumi motioned for her to stop.

"_Stay away. You're no match for her," _Kurumi said in Hikaru's mind.

"_I won't leave you here!" _Hikaru replied.

"_I can't let you die here," _Kurumi whispered. Then, just as Hikaru was moving to help, Kurumi punched her arm into her chest. "Time to say goodbye," Kurumi whispered to Kiriko. She threw something to Hikaru, and the light in her eyes died and her body exploded in a massive fireball.

"NOOOO!" Hikaru cried out. Then she saw something flying threw the air. She caught it and opened her hand. It was Kurumi's Angel Heart, covered in blood but definitely still functioning. Hikaru knew she had to leave. If that girl had survived she had to tell Washu and the others. She turned and flew toward the imposing tower of Cross Realm Command.

…

"All right, the Jurai fleet should be here in a few minutes, and the Steel Angel brigades and Ryokos are holding the ground forces at bay for the time being," said Washu, surrounded by dozens of virtual screens. Dozens of persocoms were wired into consoles, processing data. Washu's defenses were inflicting devastating casualties on Derek's forces, but they were taking losses as well. Suddenly Hikaru burst in.

"Washu, we've got trouble."

"Yeah? Where have you been? Derek's entire damn army's hitting us."

"Not that. There's a new girl, super strong. She kicked the crap out me and Kurumi."

"Where is Kurumi?" Saki asked. Hikaru lowered her head. A tear rolled down her cheek. Saki grabbed Hikaru by the neck. "Where is she?" Hikaru held up Kurumi's angel heart. Saki dropped Hikaru. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "No," she whispered. Washu's floating chair came over.

"This is no problem. Remember, a Steel Angel's angel heart contains their thoughts, memories… their soul. I've already got a replacement body built; I've just been waiting for a chance to use it."

"So she's not dead?" Saki asked. Karinka looked on as well.

"Of course not. Actually, Kurumi's new body will actually be a lot better than her old one." Washu too the angel heart and vanished into a side room. Just then Sasami, Mihoshi and Ayeka walked in carrying Tenchi. He'd been stabbed in the chest.

"Please, someone help Tenchi!" Sasami cried, tears staining her dress.

"Derek's armies have breeched the third defensive live," one of the data persocoms reported. A screen showed Derek's armies advancing. They were led by the same girl Hikaru had fought.

"It's her!" Hikaru hissed. Just then Washu emerged from the side room, a Kurumi with red hair following her. Her eyes found Tenchi.

"TENCHI! Oh Tenchi please be ok! What happened to him!"

"He was stabbed by one of Derek's warriors," Sasami sniffed. "I saw it!"

"We have to do something. They're breaking in!" Ryoko said. Washu's face darkened.

"Well, there is one thing we can do, but I'm not sure if it's worth the risk."

"Not worth the risk! Derek's armies are about to break on here and kill all of us!" Hikaru replied.

"Don't you think I know that?" Washu spat back. "What I'm proposing is that we use a device I created as a last resort. It'll make everyone here far more powerful than any of you can dream, but it has a side effect. It allows the darkest sides of us to take over. In essence, it makes us pure evil. So, are you sure you want to try it?"

"I'd rather be evil than dead," Ryoko said. Sasami nodded. Everyone else did the same.

"All right then," Washu said, her expression a mix of pride that her device was going to be used and fear of what it would create. She drew a black box out of a subspace pocket and pressed a sequence of invisible buttons. The box opened and a black wind rushed out. The girls felt the wind enter their bodies. Their power exploded. Then, in an eye blink, the wind vanished and the girls got to their feet, but they were different. All of them had black angel wings, and their eyes all had a crimson glint.

"Ah, now that's better," Sasami said. Her hair was now jet black, and her robes were black and crimson. She gave the other girls an evil smirk. "So, whos' ready to kick some butt?" Everyone nodded.

"I'll stay here and coordinate the defenses," said Washu.

"All right then, let's move out," commanded Kurumi, her black wings shimmering with crimson energy. "I've got some payback to dish out."

…

Derek watched proudly as his forces assaulted the main military base of the Cross realm. He knew a Jurai fleet was on its way and he had to be quick. He was just watching the main gate being broken down when a black arrow hit the ground and killed ten thousand of his troops.

"Who did that!"

"I did," a voice replied, and Derek saw a girl rise over the wall. She had brown hair and black eyes and was dressed in a school girl's uniform. Derek recognized her. She was Ruriko from the Gatekeepers realm. "So, how did you enjoy my Gate of Genocide?"

"Not as much as he's going to enjoy this," Sasami replied as she gathered the power of Tsunami and sent a wave of death across Derek's forces, killing nearly a hundred thousand. "I have the power of one of the three goddesses of Jurai. Now it's time for you to die!" Sasami extended razor sharp wings and leapt at Kiriko. "You'll pay for hurting Tenchi!"

Kiriko dodged Sasami's first blows, but her own attacks were deflected by Sasami's Light Hawk Wings. She fired tendrils of energy and snared Kiriko. She writhed as they cut into her.

"There's no escape now," Sasami whispered in Kiriko's ear. She was the exact polar opposite of her old self. Whereas the old Sasami had been kind and pleasant, the Dark Sasami was cruel and bloodthirsty. She traced her finger across Kiriko's face, drawing blood. Kiriko's previously hard eyes were now filled with fear.

"Please, let me go."

"Let you go?" Sasami asked. She formed a black Light Hawk Sword and severed Kiriko's wings in a spray of blood that washed across Sasami. "All right." She released Kiriko, who plunged five hundred feet to the ground below. "So," Sasami whispered to Derek, Kiriko's blood running down her black armor, "who's next?" Derek nearly fell from the sky in fright. He saw more figures emerging from the base. Kurumi and the other Steel Angels tore through his troops in a whirlwind of blood. His aerial forces were swatted from the sky by arriving Jurian fighters. Derek turned to retreat, but Hikaru was already behind him.

"Hi," Hikaru said, and plunged her sword into Derek's chest. "Consider that payback for what you did to me." She drew her sword back and blood pumped out of Derek's body.

"This…This isn't over! I will kill you, and become ruler of all the anime realms! HAHAHAHAHA!" Derek vanished, leaving behind the shattered remains of his once proud army.

…

Hikaru, Kurumi and Sasami approached the bleeding Kiriko on the ground. She tried to raise her sword but a slash from Kurumi severed her arm at the shoulder.

"Please. Please don't kill me," Kiriko begged. Tears and blood streamed down her face, and blood from her severed arm and wings pooled on the ground around her.

"What should we do?" Sasami asked, wiping a drop of blood off her eyelash.

"I don't know," Hikaru replied slowly. "We already have the means to track Derek, so we really don't need her. I say we kill-" Hikaru stopped as a wave of clear white energy spread from Washu's tower, enveloping the city, and all those injured were healed. The girls returned to their former forms. Sasami broke down and began crying.

"What have I done?" Sasami cried, looking in disgust at her blood covered hands. Hikaru held her.

"Shhhh, it'll be all right. Come on; let's get back to the tower. We need to track Derek down before he makes his next move. And bring the girl, we may need her."

As the girls dragged Kiriko back to the Cross Realm base, Derek materialized in a healing chamber in his castle. He sent a telepathic message to Dr. Satome, telling him to breed new troops as fast as he could. He had to prepare for his next attack, because if the anime realms struck now, he was powerless to repel them. But he would be victorious. He would rule the anime realms, and nothing would stop him.

**So how was that? In the next chapter the anime realms will mount a final assault on Derek's castle. Will they succeed? What will be the fate of Kiriko? Stay tuned and find out in the exciting final chapter of A New Perspective. See ya then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	27. Chapter 27: The Siege and Victory

**Chapter 27: The Siege and Victory**

Hikaru and Kurumi, along with the other Cross Realm Commanders, were gathered in Washu's control center. They were preparing for the final attack against Derek. The seats were arranged in a circle around a holo projector. The room was black and silver, with several consoles nearby manned by persocoms. Washu appeared through a hole in the ceiling riding her hover chair.

"All right, we've been able to pinpoint Derek's location through the use of my brilliant invention, the Quantum Tracer. A spy drone brought back these images." A screen appeared and displayed a black castle. It was massive, with over a dozen towers and spiked walls. "Now while the probe wasn't able to get detailed scans without going to active sensors, we do know the castle is defended by several layers of energy shields, and that stone is definitely not garden variety. It probably has hundreds of concealed weapons and more. The most important thing is the low number of visible defenders. We believe that Derek expended most of his army in the attack on the Cross Realm. If we strike now we can catch him when he's at his weakest. So, any questions?" Asked Washu.

"When do we move?" Hikaru asked.

"Tomorrow, once we've assembled the heavy weapons and armor. Our artillery will take down the castle's shields before our ground forces move it. This is a total destroy mission. We can't allow even one of Derek's soldiers to survive. Is that clear?"

"What about Sasaki and Kiriko?" Sasami asked. She was still a bit shaky from her time as Dark Sasami.

"Sasaki has come over to our side and will participate in the attack. Kiriko is still in medical. She should be fine if a few days," Washu replied. "I know how you feel Sasami, but believe me you'd feel a lot worse if Kiriko had killed us. We're gonna need you, so try and cheer up a bit."

"Ok," Sasami sniffed. Hikaru moved over and held her hand.

"All right. Everybody go and get some rest. You're going to need your strength for tomorrow." As everyone left, Hikaru caught up with Sasami.

"Hey, you wanna go get something to eat?" Hikaru asked.

"Ok," Sasami replied. The two of them stepped into a small diner and ordered pasta. Sasami mostly picked at her food.

"Are you not hungry?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know. Every time I close my eyes, I see myself cutting off Kiriko's wings a-and killing all those people." Sasami started tearing up. Hikaru scooted her chair over and took Sasami's hand.

"I know you must feel terrible, but you have to understand being angry at yourself won't make it better. I've done some things I'm not proud of, but I know I can't change them. You're a beautiful and strong girl Sasami. Don't let this ruin you." Sasami smiled.

"Thanks Hikaru. I think I can eat now."

After eating, Hikaru and Sasami went to a bath house before splitting up. Hikaru knew Sasami was still troubled, but she would be able to fight tomorrow. Hikaru spent several hours in a training dome before returning to her room in the castle where she went out like a light.

…

Morning came to the Cross Realm, and with it came the sounds of preparation. Combat units were boarding their transport, tanks and other vehicles were being armed and loaded, and the sky darkened under the wings of Steel Angels and Ryokos. Jurai ships hovered overhead along with wings of Veritech fighters. Hikaru and Kurumi, along with the other senior commanders, stood on a balcony watching.

"Derek has no chance," Washu proclaimed. "Our army will trash him and his precious fortress so fast his head'll hit the ground **after** the last brick."

"I'm just glad this will finally be over," Hikaru replied. "There's been enough pain and suffering."

"I agree," Kurumi added, her red hair gleaming in the new sunlight. "Once he's gone life here can finally return to normal."

Hikaru stepped up to the balcony and placed a microphone to her lips. "Warriors of the Cross Realm, today we strike the final blow against our enemy Derek. His fortress will be heavily defended, and there's a good chance many of you won't make it back. But for every one of you who falls, a thousand of our enemy will die! For every loss we suffer Derek will feel it a hundred fold! And once Derek if beaten, no one will ever challenge us again!" The cheers were deafening. Hikaru raised her sword, the light making it shine like a beacon. "TO VICTORY!"

"TO VICTORY!" The army shouted back. Hikaru jumped to the ground and spent some time talking to the troops. Their moral was high, and most of them were looking forward to the end of the war. Now all they had to do was win.

…

Derek paced the battlements of his fortress. He knew he had to rebuild quickly. His breeding pits were working round the clock to spawn more soldiers. There was no time to grow a new Kiriko so Derek would fight this time. He had to anyway, since if his fortress fell everything was doomed. Dr. Satome walked up.

"Are you all right my Lord?"

"Is everything over Satome? Can we really win against the entire army of the cross realm. Their force is ten times stronger than the one my parents faced."

"You are stronger than you realize my Lord. Look what you have accomplished. You have drawn together some of the strongest creatures in the realms. You have laid siege to the Cross Realm itself. You have faced their best and lived to tell the tale. You can win this Derek. All you have to do is believe in yourself and those around you."

"Thank you Satome. That was very…inspiring of you."

"I try," Satome replied. "If you will excuse me, I have some warriors to spawn." As Satome walked away, a smile spread across Derek's face. Then, just as he was relaxing, hundreds of portals opened a few miles from his fortress, giving birth to the advance wave of the Cross Realm army.

"All warriors to battle stations! NOW!" Derek cried. He watched as the long range batteries mounted on his fortress began firing shells into the gathering forces, but most of the shells were deflected by Sasami and Tenchi's Light Hawk Wings. Then Washu's own artillery began shelling Derek. The shields held but were steadily weakening. Forces streamed out of the castle to engage the Cross Realm army. Derek began powering up for his battle with Hikaru.

…

Hikaru drove her sword through the body of an Invader and severed another's head with a vicious kick. All around her warriors fight and died. She saw a Ryoko impaled by the spikes fist of an invader and a group of battle androids die under a barrage of artillery.

"Washu!" Hikaru called.

"On it!" The genius replied. Her command tank trundled forward, firing a beam from its main cannon into the shields of Derek's fortress, causing them to glow brightly under the barrage and collapse. "Ok, let's move in!"

"Follow me!" Hikaru cried, taking to the air. The Cross Realm army followed her, a massive wave massacring everything in their war. The ground ran red with blood as thousands were killed, but Hikaru's army never stopped. Barrages of energy blasts and beams from the Dark Kurumis swept across the black fortress, collapsing towers and splitting walls, but still the fortress stood. Cannons mounted on the walls thundered into personal shields.

A flight of Veritech fighters strafed the gun nests on the towers, taking down three and loosing only two of their number.

"All right guys, keep it tight," Alpha leader said. "Coming around for another pass." Suddenly a volley of missiles came and sent three of the Veritechs crashing to the ground. "Break off!"

As the fighters withdrew the Cross Realm army had finally reached the walls. EMP grenades disabled mines, allowing Ryokos to phase through the walls and open the gates. Many died to defense weapons and traps, and when Hikaru and the lead elements made it inside the walls were painted with Blood. Hikaru ran over to a Ryoko whose stomach had been blown open.

"Hang on, you're going to be fine." Hikaru pressed her hands against the Ryoko's bloody midsection. A soft blue light reached out and the Ryoko's injuries vanished.

"Thanks, now let's keep going." The Ryoko replied.

Hikaru nodded and two other girls pressed forward. The fortresses' defenses were inflicting tremendous casualties on the Cross Realm army, but slowly Derek's fortress was being taken. Already the spawning chambers had been destroyed and Dr. Satome killed. He hadn't been easy to take down, but a black arrow from Ruriko had killed him. Now all that remained was Derek.

…

Derek was waiting when Hikaru and the first soldiers broke into his throne room. His guards opened fire but Sasami, who had met up with Hikaru in the battle, blocked it with her Light Hawk Wings. The two Ryokos returned fire with their energy blasts, blowing Derek's guards apart.

"It's over Derek. There's nowhere for you to run," Hikaru said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't still kill you!" Derek yelled, launching himself at Hikaru. She blocked with her wings and both flew into the walls.

"I go this," the first Ryoko said, charging in with her energy sword.

"No Ryoko! Stay back!" Hikaru shouted, but Ryoko didn't listen. As she slashed at Derek he used his vectors to slip around Ryoko's guard and cut her in half. Blood washed over Hikaru and the others, including the second Ryoko. "That's it Derek. That's the last life you take!" Hikaru cried. "You know one of the good things about being a girl? It doesn't hurt when you get hit by this!" Hikaru nailed Derek between the legs with her iron toed boot. Derek's voice rose a few octaves and he fell to the ground.

"Is that all you've got!" Derek cried.

"No, but this is!" Hikaru replied. She summoned all her power and lashed at Derek, striking faster than the eye could see. Her wings went volleys of black feathers cutting into Derek, and her vectors dueled with his. Her sword cracked Derek's saber and shattered it. Derek jumped away but Hikaru followed. They burst through the roof and into the sky.

Washu saw two figures burst from within the castle, Derek and Hikaru. They both fought with energies strong enough to level cities. Their back wings sent waves of razor feathers and bursts of energy at each other. Derek's attacks were faster, but Hikaru's were more powerful. Washu send a telepathic bust to Hikaru, who replied with a smile and turned so that Derek's back was facing the main battle. Washu hefted a sniper rifle and snapped a targeting reticule over her left eye. She took careful aim and fired. A large blue energy pulse flashed out and struck directly between Derek's wings, exiting through his chest. Hikaru deflected the bullet and caught Derek as he plummeted to the ground.

"Nice shot Washu," Hikaru praised when she and Derek's body landed. "Would you like to do the honors Ryoko? He did kill a lot of your duplicates in the fortress."

"But he nearly killed YOU," Ryoko replied.

"Just get on with it," Derek coughed.

"Let's do it together," Hikaru suggested. Ryoko nodded and together she and Hikaru both plunged a fist into Derek's chest, crushing his heart and exploding his chest cavity. His bloody body dropped to the ground, the ice around him stained red. "It's over."

"What about your body?" Washu asked. "It might not be possible to repair that kind of damage."

"What damage? I feel fine. I told you Washu, I'm Hikaru now. Steven died when Derek attacked me the first time. Even if I could I doubt I'd go back." Washu smiled.

"Glad to hear, so now what? Derek's gone and the war's over. That means we'll all have to give up the power we were given, and all the duplicates will be rejoined with their originals."

"That's fine with me," Hikaru replied. "Ok girls, let's make one final sweep and make sure nothing's left, then we'll use Washu's dimensional cannon to destroy this realm so it can never be used again."

"Ok," Washu replied. A final sweep was made of Derek's small realm. A few beasts were found and killed, then the army left and Washu fired her dimensional cannon, forever vaporizing Derek's realm. The war was finally over.

…

A week had passed since Derek's death and the end of the war, and the Cross Realm had returned to normal. Hikaru and everyone else had their powers reduced to what they had been before the war.

Hikaru was relaxing in her room when a knock came on the door. "Come in." The door opened and Yusuke entered.

"Hey, you are you doin' Hikaru?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"All right I guess. I actually came by to give you this." Yusuke handed Hikaru a large golden trophy with the words **Cross Realm Champion **written on the side.

"Thanks, but I thought you were the top contender before the war started." The tournament had been cancelled because of the war and had never been finished.

"Yeah, but I've already got three of these things. Besides, from what I saw of your skills, you'd have been a tough one."

Hikaru smiled. "Thanks. What's say we find out? I got some free time." Yusuke returned Hikaru's smile.

"You're on!" So Hikaru and Yusuke went off to spar, and from down the hallway Marik watched them.

"Hmm. Maybe I should challenge Hikaru to another shadow duel."

Outside, the sun rose, casting its light over the now revived cross realm.

**So how was that? I guess I'll do an epilogue to end the story. Well, see you next chapter Rose. The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA **


	28. Chapter 28 Epilogue

**Epilogue: **

Hikaru walked out onto the balcony of her bedroom to watch the sun rise over Cross Realm City. Her white blond hair moved gently in the breeze. Her Prism Crystal had been revered by one of the Ryokos before Derek's realm had been vaporized. With it Washu had been able to restore Hikaru's appearance to what it had originally been. Apparently she'd bonded with Shadow's energy so she couldn't be removed, but the two had learned to get along. Shadow had become a part of Hikaru, and Hikaru a part of her.

Over a month had passed since Derek's defeat, and the anime realms had completely recovered. All the armies had been either reintegrated into their hosts of placed in stasis for the time when they were needed again. Hikaru hoped that day would never come. She had grown close to many people during her stay in the Cross Realm, and had decided to stay. Now all she had to do was tell her family. She slipped on a light blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts and stepped out into the main hall.

Marie, Russell and Tyler were waiting in the man hall for Hikaru. Sasami and Tyler were playing cards, and Russell and Marie were talking with professor Oak. Hikaru appeared at the top of the stairs and slid to the bottom.

"Hey everyone," Hikaru greeted. "So, are you ready to go home?"

"You're not coming with us?" Marie asked. Hikaru had told her she would give everyone her decision in the morning, but she'd been hoping Hikaru would return to her old body and come home as Steven.

"No, I'm staying here," Hikaru replied. "This is where I belong. I just wouldn't fit in in your world."

"But you could go back to your old body," Tyler said. "I don't care what you look like, you're still my brother!" Hikaru drew Tyler into a hug.

"I know, and you'll always be my little brother, but you all have to understand something. When Derek killed my body, and I was reborn as Hikaru, Steven died. I'm only Hikaru now. This is my home, and my new family is here." Kurumi and Bloom took Hikaru's hands. They had become best friends and now all lived in the castle. "Don't worry, I'll drop by every now and then. Remember, time passes differently between our realms, so I'll always be here if you need me. Here," Hikaru said as she gave each of her old family members small black balls the size of peas. "Washu made these for you. They'll alter your memories so that during the funeral you'll believe I'm really gone. Then after everything's done, your real memories will be restored."

"I hope you come and visit," Sasami said to Tyler, who blushed.

"I will."

"Oh, before I forget, I have some gifts for you," Hikaru said. Washu brought over three boxes and Hikaru handed one to Tyler, Marie, and Russell. Tyler opened his first. Inside he found a small blue crystal. "That will allow you to do simple things like teleportation and levitation, but you can only use it when no one's around. Understand?"

"I understand. Thanks Hikaru," Tyler replied.

"Mom, Dad, these are for you." The second two packages contained the same Pokemon Russell and Marie had met at the tournament; An Eevee for Marie and a Growlithe for Russell. Both boxes also contained two bowels for food and water. "The bowels will always have food and water in them so you'll never need to buy it. Also, both Eevee and Growlithe will only be visible to you and people you want to see them."

"Thank you," Marie said, drawing Hikaru into a family hug. All four members remained locked in each others arms for over a minute.

"Just promise to come and visit soon," Russell said. Hikaru smiled.

"I promise. Now, I guess it's time." Hikaru summoned her wings and generated a sphere of white light. When it faded they were back in the real world. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you. Bye!" Hikaru folded her wings around her and vanished in a white flash.

"I'll miss him," Marie said.

"We'll see her again," Tyler replied. "Steven won't be dead, as long as we remember him. Now let's get ready." A moment later Steven's body appeared. Washu had placed a perfectly natural looking aneurism in his brain that would seem to have been the cause of death. The three of them activated their memory devices and called 911.

…

When Hikaru arrived back at the Cross Realm, Kurumi came up to her.

"I know that had to be hard, but I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I've got a whole new life to live, so I'd better get started. Feel like going shopping girls!" Hikaru called out. A chorus of shouts answered her. "Great, let's get going!" And so Hikaru and her friends all left the castle to shop, and for Hikaru to start her new life, and she had absolutely no regrets.

**The End!**


End file.
